Laços de Sangue
by HolyHunter
Summary: Mundo alternativo apesar de ser mágico. Gina é a filha do Ministro da Magia e Draco, um nobre com linhagem real. Um casamento arranjado os força a se casarem e a terem de enfrentar um grande desafio pela frente: Aturarem um ao outro...AVISO IMPORTANTE!
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse: **Mundo alternativo (apesar de ser mágico). Gina é a filha do Ministro da Magia e Draco, um nobre com linhagem real. Um casamento arranjado os força a se casarem e a terem de enfrentar um grande desafio pela frente: Aturarem um ao outro...

**N/A: **Ocorreu um GRANDE problema. E você que está acompanhando LdS com certeza vai ficar tão puto quanto eu. O capítulo 3 deu um problema e eu tive que reescrever alguns trechos, portanto eu que já tinha posto o cap 3 no ar o deletei e coloquei um aviso explicando o porque do capítulo 3 estar fora do ar. Eis que acontece o imprevisto. Quando tudo estava bem com o cap 3, eu fui posta-lo sábado, mas ele não foi atualizado! Houve uma falha tão grande que tive que DELETAR a LdS e coloca-la novamente. Mas ai está o problema...

Os reviews...

Foram todos apagados!

Estou contando com a ajuda de vocês para isso. Vamos propor o seguinte; vocês postam reviews e eu terei que receber mais do que sete (pelo menos) POR CAPÍTULO! Se vocês colaborarem e o limite for alcançado rapidamente, eu não demorarei em postar os outros capítulos – ou seja, se o limite for alcançado terça-feira (eu estou postando agora no domingo), eu coloco o próximo capítulo no mesmo dia. Caso não aja reviews, não vai mais ter atualização.

Perdoem a maldade, mas vocês têm que entender que eu estou PUTA!

Sério, gente, não custa nada comentar!

Eu quero posta o capítulo 3 logo, e isso depende de vocês.

Laços de Sangue 

**Prólogo**

_Acordei quando menos queria abrir os olhos. Para ver na janela um dia tão chuvoso e fechado que me fez enterrar-me ainda mais no conforto dos meus lençóis de seda. Algo se moveu ao meu lado e sorri afetivamente, abraçando-me junto do corpo adormecido do meu marido. Ele dormia tranqüilamente ao meu lado, não se importando com o barulho irritante das gotas pingando nas janelas. Lúcio remexeu-se um pouco mais antes de dizer numa voz grave e sonolenta: "Mulheres tolas assistem seus maridos dormirem"_

_Eu ri levemente, tomando todo o cuidado para não irritá-lo logo de manhã. Os anos de convívio ao lado de Lúcio me ensinaram inúmeras coisas. Entre elas, como se viver fingindo não sentir, como sorrir querendo chorar. Falsetes que são tão apropriados para o mundo no qual vivemos. Falsetes que certas vezes incomodam, mas antes era muito mais cômodo do que agora, dezoito anos depois._

"_Mulheres podem ser tolas às vezes." respondi carinhosamente, afagando seus cabelos louros. _

"_Não a minha mulher", retrucou ele não demonstrando a irritação habitual. "Sabe o que hoje pode significar?"_

_Deixei escapar um sorriso melancólico. _

_Eu sabia o que aquele dia chuvoso e sem sol poderia trazer para nossa vida. Sabia mais do que ninguém o que aquilo significava._

"_Eu sei, querido. Eu sei."_

O 

Tudo o que sentiu ao abrir os olhos foi uma súbita sensação de mau agouro. O sol já não estava radiante como no dia anterior; mas ainda sim fazia um calor desagradável. Ele levantou-se da cama e notou que seu pijama estava ensopado, tal como ele todo. Seus cabelos caíam molhados por seu rosto, tampando-lhe os olhos.

Afastou as cortinas e notou que chovia. Chovia _muito_.

_Droga de verão!_, pensou aniquilando todas as suas esperanças para um dia bom e agradável. Mas desde quando se podia ter tais esperanças?

Uma batida delicada o fez voltar à realidade e quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe pensou que não havia nada no mundo que o irritasse tanto quanto ver alguém – seja sua própria mãe – antes que estivesse devidamente alinhado nas suas roupas caras e bem cortadas, seus cabelos impecáveis e sua aparência o mais sociável possível.

-Draco, querido, posso entrar?

Ele se olhou no espelho para constatar o quão desarrumado estava.

-Podemos conversar depois, mãe? – ele tentou ajeitando seus cabelos o máximo que pôde. –Não estou arrumado.

Então a porta se abriu, junto com o ranger da porta veio o ranger dos dentes do rapaz. Narcisa adentrou o quarto com sua aparência perfeita. Longos cabelos platinados que iam até sua cintura fina, um vestido branco e sóbrio escondia suas curvas não tão jovens, mas ainda sim novas. Sua mãe lhe sorriu ainda que não houvesse motivos para fazê-lo. Draco sentou-se na própria cama e soltou um muxoxo.

-Querido, você sabe que dia é hoje, hum?

_Mais um motivo para jogar tudo pelos ares..._, pensou sentindo seu estômago borbulhar de raiva. Mas ao invés de falar coisas impróprias que vinham à sua mente com a mesma velocidade de um raio, sorriu e disse vagamente.

-Como eu poderia me esquecer? O grande almoço com o Ministro da Magia. Eu sei.

-Sim, vamos comemorar o aniversário da rainha. – Narcisa continuou falando suavemente.

Ele riu interiormente; como poderia comemorar o aniversário de alguém que já morreu? Havia coisas que ele não conseguia entender, mas esforçava-se a não questionar. Afinal, a hipocrisia rondava o mundo em que vivia e dela tirava suas longas e bem dormidas noites de sono.

-Espero que esteja ciente do que isso possa significar para nossa família.

Foi aí que Draco engoliu em seco, esperando pelo pior. Afinal, nunca em seus dezoito anos houve motivo bastante forte para fazer sua mãe fazer-lhe uma visita àquela hora da manhã, quando ele estava completamente desarrumado.

Narcisa suspirou depois de ver a expressão de incompreensão no rosto do seu único filho. Depois foi escolhendo as palavras com cautela. Draco Malfoy era como uma cópia mais jovem de seu marido e os anos de casamento haviam dado-lhe tato para tratar os dois homens.

-A família do Ministro estará lá, Draco. Não finja que não sabe, pois desde sempre soube.

-Você quer dizer que...

Narcisa o olhou demonstrando por segundos a pena que sentia, mas logo após veio a habitual expressão no rosto da mãe; calma e impenetrável.

-Sim, querido. Lá você pedirá a mão de Virgínia Weasley, como manda a tradição.

O 

O salão já estava lotado de pessoas nobres, com sorrisos falsos na face. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior displicente, acostumada a viver em situações como aquelas. Afinal, ela era a filha do Ministro da Magia, uma das damas mais cortejadas que se tinha notícia.

Ela via pessoas conversando cortesmente, a velha e ridícula conversa de sempre; "Como vai sua esposa?", "Seu filho continua em Paris?", "Este vestido lhe cai divinamente...".

Seu pai conversava alto e pacificamente com um homem gordo de longos cabelos negros que ria a cada palavra dita por Artur Weasley, o atual Ministro da Magia. Não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso desdenhoso. Aquele era um dos pretendentes que seu pai havia lhe apresentado, mas ela o julgara velho demais e disse aos cinco ventos que se casasse com ele, morreria de desgosto aos dezesseis anos.

Olhou para a outra extremidade do salão retangular, decorado por dourado e tapetes vermelhos que iam por onde quer que seus olhos fossem. Sua mãe estava conversando com cinco mulheres de meia idade, a arrogância estampada em suas caras. E quando olhou para a porta, avistou quem desejava ver; Ronald e Hermione.

Hermione acenou alegremente para ela e começaram a andar rumo a Gina, que mantinha-se no lugar em que sua mãe lhe ordenara permanecer. "Perto dos quadros da Renascença, ao lado da estátua de anjos" e lá estava ela, impaciente por falar com sua amiga e com seu irmão.

Ronald – ou Rony, como costumava chamá-lo – tinha cabelos igualmente ruivos e olhos azuis; a estatura alta e magra, sorrindo sinceramente para a jovem de pé frente a eles. Ele vestia um terno verde escuro que poderia ser confundido por negro. Ao lado dele, Hermione sorria confiante para a amiga de infância. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, da altura de Gina, um pouco mais magra, mas ainda sim bonita. O vestido que usava era amarelo com rendas em lilás, simples e bonito, tal como a mulher que o vestia.

-Gina! Rony disse que hoje será um grande dia...

-Para meus pais, você quer dizer. Pois eu não faço idéia de quem será o homem com quem irei me casar.

-Não tem nenhuma idéia? – Hermione arriscou sorrindo torto, como se estivesse pesarosa pela amiga.

-Bem, tem aquele homem...O senhor McLond que está conversando com meu pai, mas acho que depois do escândalo que dei, duvido que meu pai se atreva a dar minha mão para aquele homem velho.

-Ele é bastante respeitável. – considerou Rony pensativo. –Mas deve ser da idade de Guilherme. – acrescentou rápido ao ver o olhar de repulsa da irmã.

-Não me fale em Gui! Ele me decepcionou bastante quando não veio me visitar no natal passado.

-Fleur teve um filho. O que você queria?

-Um cartão? – respondeu Gina sarcástica. –Mas eu o perdoei. Ao menos ele está do meu lado.

-Todos nós estamos, querida. – Hermione retrucou sorrindo.

Gina estava prestes a perguntar como ia o casal quando um som estridente de algo sólido bater contra uma taça de cristal soou pedindo a atenção dos convidados.

Ela viu seu pai sorrir e ser visto por todos os pares de olhos daquele salão. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Olhou mais uma vez para Hermione buscando apoio justamente quando mais precisava. Depois sorriu falsamente indo em direção ao pai, ficando ao seu lado esquerdo e tomando parte da atenção dos convidados.

O 

-Ela é bonita. – sussurrou Narcisa no ouvido do filho que continuava com sua olhar impassível. –O que você acha?

-Magra demais. – disse por fim.

Após ter feito uma análise bem minuciosa da futura esposa, ele sentiu-se menos irritado. Sem dúvida Virgínia Weasley era bonita. Estava coberta por um vestido azul turquesa que realçava seus olhos azuis violetas; cabelos tão longos e vermelhos que pareciam ser colorados por mágica. Mas ele sabia que eram verdadeiros; ele sabia que seu sorriso era falso, sabia que seu corpo era delgado e bem torneado – não por deixar transparecer na roupa -, mas por já tê-la visto antes, em outras circunstâncias.

E elas eram as mais indiscretas possíveis.

Em passos longos e rápidos ele andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts em seu sexto ano, fazendo uma ronda noturna, seu distintivo de Monitor faiscando junto ao peito. Foi quando ele viu duas sombras mexerem-se estranhamente por trás de uma estátua. Ele deu mais três ou quatro passos em direção ao inusitado e vagarosamente viu que as sombras pertenciam ao jovem Harry Potter e a caçula dos Weasley. Os dois pareciam muito íntimos; Potter estava beijando o pescoço e os ombros nus da garota que tinha sua camisa aberta, mostrando a curva dos seios; a saia estava mais larga que o normal e Draco soube que o fecho estava aberto. As pernas bem torneadas estavam enlaçadas com seu parceiro que mantinha suas mãos explorando as coxas e costas da mesma enquanto ela gemia e murmurava coisas desconexas.

-Isso vale muito mais do que uma semana de detenção. – ele disse divertindo-se em ver e expressão de horror na cara da garota que corou logo após ser descoberta. Potter se afastou bruscamente da Weasley e enquanto o olhava, a ajudava a vestir suas roupas.

-Malfoy... – começou ele raivoso. –Você pode me dar quantas detenções quiser, mas se contar alguma coisa para alguém...

-O que eu ganharia guardando seu segredo? – Draco perguntou com a varinha em mãos, sorrindo abertamente.

Harry calou-se e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

-Uma dívida que eu terei que pagar mais tarde.

-Grande coisa – ele disse rindo e olhando atenciosamente para a garota que arfava envergonhada. –Você não parecia tão envergonhada minutos atrás...

Ela soltou um gritinho.

Depois Draco vagamente lembrava-se de luzes vindas da varinha de Harry e do som das azarações lançadas sobre ele.

Ele nunca se esqueceu de como se sentiu humilhado, depois de três ou duas azarações, ser jogado para o chão e permanecer ali, até que seus ossos voltassem a ter a força de antes.

-Draco, querido? – sua mãe lhe chamou suavemente fazendo voltar ao presente. –Está vendo seu pai? Ele está trocando algumas palavras com o Ministro, obviamente está contando sobre a proposta sua de casamento. Eles vão conversar em particular e depois você terá que pedir a mão de Virgínia Weasley em casamento.

-E se o Ministro não aceitar?

Narcisa sorriu polidamente, antes de responder num sussurro:

-É óbvio que ele aceitará, querido. Há várias coisas em jogo.

Ele suspirou conformado; levando a taça que tinha nas mãos até a boca e bebendo um longo gole do seu conteúdo.

**N/A: **Estive tentando fazer histórias com toda aquela lengalenga da guerra e tal, mas não consegui. Eu estava cansada de tudo tão igual, tratando-se dos mesmos assuntos...Por isso essa fic completamente não-guerra. Desculpem se isso tira um pouco do heroísmo de Harry Potter... ;)

Bem, dúvidas, reclamações...Tudo vale nessa hora.

Por via das dúvidas, vou esclarecer novamente. ESQUEÇA o Lorde das Trevas e os Comensais da Morte. Pense em um mundo mágico completamente pacífico e sem guerra; a tranqüilidade de Hogwarts, quadribol, Ministério...

Um detalhe importante. Na obra original, não existia uma família real, mas nessa fic existe e Draco tem um fraco parentesco com a família sangue-azul. No próximo capítulo tudo ficará mais claro.

E não esqueçam de revisar! Seja para me xingarem ou para dizerem "Poxa, está legal..."

Por enquanto é só isso. Até a próxima atualização.

**Nota da beta... Mari, você vive me surpreendendo. Ficou ótimo! Ah, não sei se é pela fic ser AU, mas se não me engano os olhos da Ginny são castanhos, assim como os da Mione; de resto, muito poucos erros. Nem sei por que você pediu pra eu betar, moça, se está tudo bem! Só mudei uma palavra mesmo na primeira linha, pra melhorar o sentido da frase... Com uns trecos de regência verbal, eu concluí que "ver' era melhor que "olhar' ali, ok? Boa sorte e me mantenha antenada com isso!**


	2. Decidindo Destinos

Laços de Sangue

Capítulo 1

Decidindo Destinos

_Vi Lúcio Malfoy se aproximar com toda sua pose aristocrata e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem quando ele disse "Podemos conversar em particular, Artur? Negócios."_

_Foi um momento de tensão, já que a maioria das pessoas ainda observava meu pai - que ainda não dera seu discurso bem pensado. Vi meu pai sorrir polidamente antes de afirmar com um leve gesto de cabeça e depois se dirigir à multidão. "Peço desculpas, caros convidados, mas o dever me chama." E para mim, uma piscadela simpática e três palavras: "Me aguarde, querida."_

_E eu aguardei sabendo o que viria a seguir. Tentei respirar novamente com o falso sorriso nos lábios, mas este foi desaparecendo tão rapidamente que fui obrigada a fazer uma mensura rápida antes de sair do salão em direção aos jardins principais._

_Eu precisava respirar ares menos artificiais._

O 

Ele viu o movimento dos cabelos flamejantes irem em direção à porta que levaria aos jardins; andava ainda com delicadeza, apesar de serem passos rápidos e ágeis. Acompanhou com os olhos quando Lúcio Malfoy deixou o salão seguido por Artur Weasley, ambos com expressões peculiares nos rostos. Draco soltou um muxoxo, descansando sua taça na mesa próxima a ele e olhando em seguida para sua mãe que se mantinha ao seu lado.

-Uma aproximação seria perfeita neste momento. – ela disse, vendo a atenção do filho voltada para si.

Ele sabia perfeitamente que uma aproximação só pioraria as coisas; talvez a Weasley se lembrasse do incidente de dois anos atrás, e falar com ela só serviria para que ela tivesse mais raiva dele.

_Bem, o que isso me importa? Dane-se a repulsa dela. Ela terá que se casar comigo mesmo, odiando-me ou não._

Fez um gesto de cabeça antes de deixar o salão e ir na mesma direção da Weasley.

O 

Lúcio olhou atentamente a mobília nobre do escritório de Artur e deixou um sorriso escapar. Não um sorriso puro e franco, mas um que dissesse "será um bom negócio", com um quê de satisfação estampado.

-Bem, Lúcio. Estamos aqui. – disse Artur sentando-se na sua cadeira de couro de dragão irlandês; Lúcio sentou-se em uma confortável cadeira também do mesmo couro em frente ao Ministro, separados apenas por uma escura mesa de carvalho. _Tudo de muito bom gosto_, pensou satisfeito.

-Andei ouvindo rumores. – Lúcio começou com seu tom cortez. –Pretende arranjar um casamento para sua filha, huh?

-Ela já está na idade de casar, você sabe. E Virgínia sempre foi muito espirituosa. Mas creio que não seja esse o assunto.

-Está enganando, meu amigo. É exatamente esse o assunto que quero lhe tratar.

Artur franziu suas espessas sobrancelhas vermelhas.

-Tenho um filho, mais ou menos da idade de sua filha, creio eu. Draco, ele se chama. Conversamos e ele me mostrou grande interessa pela jovem Virgínia.

-Draco Malfoy? Ele freqüentou Hogwarts com meu filho Ronald. Os dois não eram os amigos mais íntimos. – comentou ironicamente. –Me diga, Lúcio, em que me serviria essa união?

Foi à vez de Lúcio sorrir ironicamente. Os olhos azuis cinzentos brilharam em expectativa.

-A rainha morreu não deixando herdeiros. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que minha esposa Narcisa era neta de segundo grau da rainha e, portanto, Draco tem o sangue azul. Há muitas chances de meu filho tornar-se rei, já que é o único próximo ao trono. Mas para isso ele deve se casar com uma boa moça, que tenha uma família de longa linhagem e boa reputação. Não vejo melhor pessoa que a senhorita Virgínia.

Artur refletiu cerca de dez segundos, analisando o porte nobre de Lúcio Malfoy. Sem dúvida aquele era um bom negócio. Sua filha teria dinheiro, poder e realeza. De certo aquilo colaboraria para que sua família se tornasse ainda mais respeitável.

Um sorriso pálido se iluminou no rosto de Lúcio.

-E então, Artur? Não quer que sua filha se torne uma rainha?

Virgínia já era uma rainha para o coração de Artur. Sua única filha mulher que parecia ser iluminada por sua vitalidade e alegria. Uma rainha nata, com seus cabelos vermelhos que significavam poder.

Ele balançou sua cabeça distraidamente.

-Sim, Lúcio. É o que eu mais quero na vida. Estas noites darão um jantar para os principais nomes do reinado. Certamente eu estarei lá com minha família por seu o Ministro, e você por ser marido da parenta mais próxima da falecida rainha. Nesta noite, Draco terá minha permissão de pedir a mão de minha filha em casamento.

O 

-Como a vida é irônica. Justamente você e eu. – ela ouviu uma arrastada voz dizer atrás de si, arrepiando-a. O jardim era iluminado por fadinhas que dançavam e cantavam tolamente; ela voltou-se para o rapaz que sorria sarcasticamente.

-Malfoy. – disse numa voz fraca e sem emoção.

-Futura Sra. Malfoy. – Draco fez uma mensura extremamente exagerada que chegou a ser cômico. Ela riu sem sentimento, o mais friamente que conseguiu.

-Você acha que meu pai vai aceitar isso? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e ficando na defensiva. –Eu já tenho um noivo. – mentiu.

-Pois seu noivo nunca chegará aos meus pés. Eu tenho uma razão muito forte para estar confiante. – ele acrescentou vagarosamente. –Você está bonita, Weasley.

-Ah, poupe-me! Como se isso me convencesse a aceitar me casar com você.

-Não aceita um elogio? Engraçado...- ele segurou a risada maliciosa, deixando apenas um sorriso dizer o quanto aquilo o estava divertindo. –Você parecia aceitar realmente bem os elogios do Potter.

E com isso ela empalideceu, sentindo suas forças deixarem-na. Cambaleou para trás, sentando-se num banco de pedra.

-Por favor, saia daqui. – mas ele não se moveu. Continuou olhando-a com seu olhar frio e calculista, sem se importar com ela.

-Eu também não estou feliz por se casar com você, Weasley. – o admitiu. –Mas nem por isso fico fingindo que estou quase morrendo.

Ela não respondeu. Levou até a testa suas mãos cobertas por uma luva curta feita de renda, tentando fazer com que as imagens não rodassem tanto.

-Muitas famílias se formam por casamentos arranjados. Ou você achava que se casaria por amor?

-Por favor... – ela pediu, fechando os olhos. Sentia frio, tontura.

Draco a observou perder a cor do rosto pouco a pouco, até que este ficasse tão pálido quanto cera. Revirando os olhos, pegou sua varinha, conjurou um copo de água e foi até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado e estendendo o copo.

-Tome. É água.

A garota não pareceu hesitar. Pegou o copo das mãos do rapaz e bebeu tão rapidamente a água que num instante já estava mais calma e corada.

-Eu não sabia que Potter tinha esse efeito nas mulheres... – comentou casualmente, girando a varinhas entre seus pálidos e finos dedos.

-Obrigada – ela sussurrou sem olhá-lo. –Apesar de poder perfeitamente me virar sozinha.

O olhar azulado dela o fez perder a pouca calma que lhe restava. Draco levantou-se de imediato e deu as costas, pisando duro. Pôde ouvir a risada divertida atrás de si e cerrou os punhos. _Quem aquela Weasley pensa que é?_

_Sua futura esposa, Malfoy. Sua futura esposa_, disse para si mesmo nervosamente.

O 

Gina estava sentada na penteadeira enquanto Hermione lhe penteava gentilmente os cabelos, quando tudo o que Gina via era seu reflexo no espelho. Os lábios vermelhos naturais, carnudos e convidativos estavam entreabertos. Os olhos em si mesma, apreciando sua imagem refletida. Seu corpo ainda tremia quando se lembrava do terrível encontro com seu futuro marido e sentada ali, lembrando-se de Draco Malfoy, Gina perdia toda e qualquer vontade de ir ao jantar em homenagem a falecida Rainha Adélia.

-Estamos sozinhas, Gin. – murmurou Hermione absorta em sua tarefa. Não que ela fosse uma criada, mas elas se penteavam desde sempre, quando eram crianças e dormiam no mesmo quarto todos os verões. –Você sabe o que isso significa.

Gina virou-se para encarar a amiga com seus olhos arregalados.

-Você tem visto Harry? Ele nunca mais me visitou.

-Ainda está fora do país. Acho que ele não gostará nada de saber que você se casará.

-_Se _eu me casar.

Hermione a encarou confusa.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu vou fugir com Harry, Mione. Ninguém pode me obrigar a casar com alguém que não amo.

-E você ama Harry?

A pergunta que a muito tempo ela tinha medo de responder. Sempre desviava seus olhos quando alguém lhe perguntava a mesma coisa; ela já não sabia o que sentia pelo antigo namorado de escola. Dois anos sem vê-lo tinham lhe afastado do rapaz que antes desejava com todo o entusiasmo que julgava ser capaz de sentir. Mas ali, naquela situação horrível em que se encontrava, deu-se conta de que estar com Harry seria mil vezes melhor do que se casar com alguém que abominava.

-Sim, eu o amo.

-Engraçado... – a amiga comentou não tirando seus olhos negros dos olhos de Gina. –Você demorou tanto para responder uma coisa tão simples...

-Não vejo Harry a dois anos. Eu não sei como ele está.

-Se quer saber, ele continua o mesmo por dentro. As pessoas raramente mudam sua personalidade num tempo tão curto. Mas se você está querendo saber como ele está fisicamente, eu não poderia dizer.

-Ele vinha me mandando cartas até o ano passado. Depois disso parou de escrever.

-E você continua escrevendo para ele?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Então como pode pensar em fugir com ele? Será que você ainda o ama?

-Eu não sei. Mas posso descobrir se eu escrever.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

-Isso é loucura, Gina. Sabe o que eu penso a respeito. Você não pode ter certeza de algo se seu pai nem ao menos lhe falou a respeito. Talvez Malfoy esteja blefando.

-E se não estiver?

-Você conhece Malfoy, ele gosta de provocar. Vai ver você vai ter uma prazerosa noite e nem ao menos desconfia.

Gina suspirou, voltando a ficar de costas para a amiga, que continuou a penteá-la. Se a noite seria boa ou não, ela não sabia, mas a julgar pela fina garoa que umedecia os campos lá fora, ela sabia que não poderia ter muitas esperanças.

O 

_I close my eyes_

_(Eu fecho meus olhos)_

_Only for a moment_

_(apenas por um momento)_

_And the moment's gone_

_(e o momento se foi)_

_All my dreams_

_(todos os meus sonhos)_

_Pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_(passam diante dos meus olhos curiosamente)_

_Dust in the wind_

_(poeira ao vento)_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

_(tudo o que eles são é poeira ao vento)_

O vestido da Weasley agora era de um vermelho escuro, quase no tom vinho. Os cabelos estavam presos delicadamente num penteado complexo; várias mechas rubras se desprendiam displicentes, caindo por cima dos ombros e rosto. Uma fina e delicada camada de maquiagem estava em seu rosto. Uma sombra dourada pálida, um batom cor de pele.

Ele viu um colar pender o pescoço alvo da garota. Era dourado e reluzente, em formato de um coração cravejado por um rubi.

-Draco, querido? Vamos cumprimentar os Weasleys?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça apesar de ranger os dentes. Sua mãe estendeu sua mão para que ele a pegasse e desse seu braço; foram até a porta onde a família do Ministro – responsável pelo jantar em homenagem à rainha morta – recebia os convidados. Sem dúvida um dia cheio para os convidados. Lúcio estava ao lado de Narcisa, segurando o braço esquerdo da esposa. Ostentava um esnobe olhar, apesar de discreto.

-Ministro! – exclamou polidamente Lúcio Malfoy, fazendo uma discreta curvatura. –Sem dúvida um prazer revê-lo. E sua encantadora mulher, Molly. Permita-me dizer, Sra Weasley, que a cada dia fica ainda mais bela. – a Sra Weasley deu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu sua mão para ser beijada por seu pai. –E agora, a pequena Weasley.

Draco viu Gina erguer as sobrancelhas em deboche e viu ainda seu pai cerrar os punhos, apesar de ainda sorrir.

-É um prazer revê-lo, Sr. Malfoy. – disse a garota, estendendo sua mão para ser beijada. –Aposto que meu pai tem novidades para contar, não? Afinal, lembro que o senhor o roubou bem na hora do discurso.

-Oh, Merlin sabe o quanto Artur se empolga nos seus discursos... – comentou Sra. Weasley. –Bem, é um prazer vê-la, Sra. Malfoy. Tão bonita como sempre, na verdade.

-Obrigada, querida. Você não fica atrás.

-E este é seu filho, creio eu. – Artur Weasley olhava agora para Draco, como se o avaliasse. –Um prazer recebê-lo em minha casa. – disse e estendeu sua mão para ser apertada.

E Draco assim o fez, apertou fortemente a mão do Sr. Weasley e respondeu, tão cortez quanto o Ministro:

-Igualmente.

-São crianças lindas, esses dois, não acha Artur? – Draco teve que fazer um esforço para não rir. _Criança!_ Quem aquela velha gorda acha que é para chamá-lo de _criança_?

-Sim, naturalmente. Acho que seria conveniente um passeio pelos jardins, não é Virgínia?

-Claro, mamãe. – respondeu ela com o rosto vermelho, mas séria. Estendeu seu braço em direção a Draco, que se afastou gentilmente de sua mãe e foi ao encontro da mão estendida de Gina. Ele tocou o braço da jovem com cautela. Não por ser suja, mas por não gostar do contato que era impossível não ter. –Não demoraremos. – ela falou, dando um passo em direção a Draco.

-Claro que não. – respondeu seu pai bem humorado. –Ou vamos achar que Draco fugiu com minha doce filha...

O 

Ela se virou rápido antes que seu pai visse o mau agrado que estar tão próxima ao Malfoy podia lhe proporcionar. Ela já não sorria, mas mostrava calma quando não a tinha.

Gina os guiou até o jardim mais iluminado e sentou-se num banco de pedra. Não haviam trocado uma única palavra desde então.

-Uma noite boa, a considerar a chuva que caiu pela manhã. – ele quebrou o silêncio fazendo um comentário casual sobre o tempo. Gina tirou as luvas curtas e pôs-se a contorcê-las nervosamente. –Não precisa ficar assim por minha causa, Weasley.

-Se fosse por sua causa, eu já teria morrido, Malfoy.

Ele sorriu, arrogante.

-Esse é o efeito que faço nas mulheres...

-Não sabia que era tão desagradável para fazê-las morrer de desgosto, Malfoy... – ela retrucou, marota. –Mas o caso é, você sabe o que diabos seu pai falou com o meu?

-Como eu poderia saber? Não estava lá.

-Mas você deve saber. Afinal, é tão igual ao seu pai...

-Não sei. E se soubesse, não contaria a você. – Gina o olhou por um momento. Os olhos cinzas como os do Sr. Malfoy e os cabelos platinados como os da Sra. Malfoy. Ele era bastante bonito a considerá-lo ali, sentado sob o luar. As vestes negras e caras lhe davam a certeza de quão rico os Malfoy eram. E ainda tinha os rumores de que o jovem Malfoy tinha sangue-azul; ela estremeceu só em pensar no que aquilo poderia significar, mesmo que o pensamento lhe parecesse remoto.

-Você faria o que ele mandasse? Até se casar comigo?

Draco sorriu de lado, mais arrogante do que nunca.

-Isso é um pedido de casamento, Weasley?

Gina revirou os olhos, irritadíssima. _Esse idiota não pode me levar a sério nem um instante?_

-Estou falando sério, Malfoy. Você não tem uma _vida_ lá fora? Uma namorada ou qualquer coisa que possa te impedir de se casar comigo?

-Você já sabe. – ele resmungou. –Então porque perguntou se eu sabia?

-Não fuja da minha pergunta. – ela sussurrou entre os dentes.

-Uma vida? É claro que eu tenho. Mas certas coisas podem ser deixadas de lado quando há assuntos mais importantes para serem tratados.

Gina olhou para as próprias mãos. Não valia a pena tentar convencê-lo a não pedi-la em casamento. Pois Draco Malfoy parecia ser exatamente como o pai: movido a interesses, e não por amor.

O 

_Same old song_

_(A mesma velha música)_

-Vamos entrar. – ele a ouviu dizer, sem esperá-lo levantar-se para estender seu braço. Ela foi caminhando por conta própria, ignorando-o. Draco ficou vendo-a desaparecer e perguntou-se porque ela tinha que ser a filha do Ministro da Magia. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se fosse Pansy e seu corpo volumoso cheio de curvas bem intensas e seu gênio calmo, tão calmo quanto o de sua mãe; mas era com a Weasley que, apesar de ser bonita com seus cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos azuis, ele deveria se casar.

A pequena Weasley parecia ter tudo o que ele nunca quis em alguém com quem conviveria anos a fio. Mas essa era sua realidade e, sem querer, se pegou pensando se seria interessante viver com aquele gênio difícil.

Balançando a cabeça, Malfoy se levantou e foi traçando o mesmo caminho feito pela Weasley.

O 

_Just a drop of water_

_(apenas uma gota d'água)_

_In an endless sea_

_(em um mar sem fim)_

Várias pessoas riam e brindavam quando Gina chegou, seguida logo após por Draco. A garota certificou-se de que estaria o mais longe o possível do insuportável rapaz e se aliviou em constatar que ele não fazia nenhum esforço para se aproximarem.

_Ele não quer se casar comigo_, pensou, um pouco mais calma. _Talvez ele não peça minha mão. E se pedir, com certeza vou dizer não._

Foi quando sentiu alguém pousar as mãos em seu ombro, levemente. Ela se virou para ver Lúcio Malfoy com o sorriso mais largo que se lembrava ter visto. Ela forçou-se para não afastá-lo bruscamente; ao invés disso, correspondeu ao sorriso, mesmo que falso.

-O Senhor está gostando da nossa humilde festa, Sr. Malfoy?

-Naturalmente. Os Weasleys sempre tiveram bom gosto. Não deixaria por menos esta noite tão...especial.

Gina engoliu em seco.

-Eu gostaria de lhe informar, Srta. Weasley, que dentro de alguns minutos meu filho Draco lhe pedirá em casamento.

Ela sentiu seu mundo rodar muito forte. Agora ela tinha total certeza de como sua noite seria terrível. Graças aos Malfoys e suas tradições hipócritas. Graças aos interesses ridículos. Ela olhou bem fundo no cinza dos olhos de Lúcio e, com um sorriso desafiador, respondeu:

-Eu _nunca_ aceitaria.

-Acho que o _nunca_ já chegou, Srta. – ele retorquiu suavemente. –Mas antes disso, tome um pouco de champanhe. Você parece estar pálida demais.

Ela não protestou, pegou a taça e bebeu daquele líquido espumando, fazendo uma careta logo depois de beber tudo. _Eu odeio álcool_, pensou, ríspida.

Então ela ouviu alguém chamar a atenção de todos e percebeu que os minutos se arrastavam. Aquele maldito devia ter colocado alguma coisa na sua bebida, pois tudo o que sentia era peso, um enorme peso e uma vontade de sair correndo. Ela ouviu aplausos e várias pessoas pararem para olhá-la.

Ela queria xingá-los, todos eles. Queria que todos fossem embora e que pudesse desabar em algum lugar confortável.

Mas tudo o que fez foi andar até onde estava Draco Malfoy - com um falso sorriso nos lábios finos - e seu pai, tão feliz e radiante como nunca tinha o visto antes. Ela ouviu soluços e percebeu que sua mãe chorava emocionada.

Não sabia porque estava indo na direção deles quando o que mais queria era sair correndo.

A maioria das suas atitudes ela não conseguia entender. E quando se viu ao lado de Malfoy, sorrindo e parecendo sincera, de mãos dadas com ele, ela entrou em pânico. Principalmente quando ouviu sua própria voz dizer:

-Aceito.

_All we do_

_(tudo o que fazemos)_

_Crumbles to the ground_

_(cai em pedaços)_

_Though we refuse to see_

_(embora nós nos recusemos a enxergar)_

_Dust in the wind_

_(poeira ao vento)_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_(tudo o que somos é poeira ao vento)_

Muitas pessoas sorriam, outras riam. Seu pai murmurou mais algumas palavras e Gina viu os convidados erguerem suas taças lentamente, satisfeitos com o que aquele fim de noite havia lhes proporcionado.

- Você aceita as coisas rápido, hm? – ela ouviu a voz de Draco dizer perigosamente perto da sua orelha. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

Parecia intenso, mas irritante. Ela não gostava da sensação.

Sua garganta estava fechada, não conseguia dizer o que queria.

Dando-se por vencida, apertou um pouco mais a mão de Draco - que estava entrelaçada com a sua - e percebeu que no seu dedo da mão direita tinha um anel de noivado com uma grande esmeralda cravada nele.

Agora ela era a Futura Sra. Malfoy, possível rainha da Bretanha.

O 

Draco não precisou passar horas na frente do espelho para saber – sem errar um único detalhe – o que fazer naquele momento. Afinal, ele fora criado como um Malfoy, alguém que sempre tinha boas saídas gesticuladas na cabeça, e quando ouviu um chamado a certa altura, ele sentiu seu estômago revirar. Mas ainda que sentisse que a qualquer momento vomitaria, ele manteve sua pose e seu sorriso. Era importante sorrir naquele instante.

Ele caminhou até o centro das atenções e se postou ao lado de Artur, que tinha uma expressão peculiar no rosto. Uma alegria preocupada; Draco não sabia dizer ao certo o que era aquilo.

-Nesta magnífica noite, quero dar aos meus queridos convidados uma excelente notícia. Hoje, caros amigos, o jovem Sr. Malfoy pediu a mão da minha querida filha Virgínia.

Houve uma explosão de vivas e palmas seguidas por vários cochichos. Draco forçou-se para não revirar seus olhos.

A sua única esperança era a de que a garota estúpida – que ironicamente seria sua esposa – fugisse dali e desaparecesse. Certamente isso traria meses de rumores e seria como jogar o nome da sua família na lama. Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele pouco se importava com aquilo. Queria fugir da realidade, mas no entanto, permaneceu ali, sorrindo tolamente, esperando alguém que não queria esperar.

Foi então que a viu caminhar até ele, sorrindo francamente, como se estivesse feliz por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Gina caminhava um tanto lentamente, como se tivesse problemas para se locomover, mas num piscar de olhos ela já estava ao seu lado, olhando-o nos olhos.

Draco procurou em seus bolsos uma caixa aveludada e quando achou-a, abriu, retirando dela um anel de esmeraldas. Ele viu Gina erguer a mão em sua direção.

Faltava pouco para que tudo aquilo acabasse onde ele não gostaria. No dedo da mão direita.

Relutante, ele colocou o anel no dedo fino e pálido, sendo observado pela garota atenta. E quando viu, seus olhos estavam novamente no colar que ela usava. De perto parecia mais ofuscante, atraia seu olhar como se fosse um tipo de ímã. E pouco a pouco seus olhos desceram até a curva sutil dos seios dela. E quando notou que estava observando os seios de Virgínia Weasley na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, ele desviou os olhos rapidamente.

-Você aceita as coisas bem rápido, hm? – ele segredou, chegando o mais perto que conseguiu. Sentiu-a estremecer, e um novo sorriso nasceu nos lábios irônicos de Draco Malfoy.


	3. Memorável

**N/A: ** O velho drama das reviews apagadas e da história deletada. Agora um pouco menos puta, para variar. Mas mesmo assim, completamente sem motivação (há,há,há...)...O que nos leva a...

REVIEWS, por favor. Eu recebi uns dez reviews quando o limite era sete...Estou, sinceramente emocionada com a dedicação de vocês! E se possível, vocês poderiam repetir outra vez isso e quanto mais reviews, mas rápido eu atualizo. O que vocês acham?

E se me deixaram treze reviews, eu posto o capítulo três QUE VOCÊS AINDA NÃO LERAM, no dia seguinte, ou seja amanhã, ou seja (muito confusa)...quarta, creio eu.

Façam isso. Ou pelo menos pensem, porque quanto mais vocês são bonzinhos comigo, mas sou adorável para vocês!

Agradecimentos à: **Morgana Manson**; **Jullia Malfoy**; **TheBlueMemory**; **LMP3**; **Flavia Fernandes**; **Alicia Black W Lupin**; **Carolilina Malfoy**; **Lou Malfoy**; **Milinhalima**; **Cristina Melx**.

Vocês foram Tuuuudo de booomm! Amei! ;D

Laços de Sangue

Capítulo 2

Memorável

Não soube quanto tempo perdeu tentando inutilmente dormir naquela noite. Vez ou outra olhava pela janela para ver uma noite amena, tão calma quanto todas as noites de verão, as estrelas pintando o céu e o deixando iluminado. Gina decidiu, a certa altura, que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Não depois de tudo que havia acontecido a menos de sete horas atrás.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente e foi até a extremidade da cama, pegar seu robe que estava em cima do baú enrustido na cama de dossel. Ela o vestiu afoitamente e sem mais delonga, saiu daquele quarto com a atmosfera de tensão para andar na escuridão dos corredores.

(-------O-------)

Draco ainda estava de olhos abertos, olhando para o teto alto e primitivo do seu quarto. A Mansão Malfoy tinha cerca de duzentos anos habitando a longa linhagem da família Malfoy. Quando era pequeno, ele gostava de pensar que, quando fosse dono de tudo o que iria pertencer a ele um dia, ele iria fazer uma boa reforma na Mansão. Deixá-la menos sombria e velha. Os móveis, apesar de novos e nobres, cheiravam a mofo, tal como toda a Mansão. Ele sentiu algo parecido com inveja quando adentrou a casa dos Weasley, tão reformada e de tão bom gosto.

E ele pensou que, já que seria dono de toda a propriedade Malfoy e parte da fortuna dos Weasleys, ele poderia fazer grandes mudanças ali. E com esse sentimento, levantou da cama e pois a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando em coisas sem importâncias (como ele mesmo rotularia). Mas dali a um segundo, seus pensamentos caíram sobre Virgínia Weasley. Uma garota que, apesar de ter um belo corpo, ainda tinha em seu rosto um pouco da infantilidade. Imaginou-se casado com ela, tendo de suportar o seu gênio difícil e o que era pior; tendo vários filhos sardentos.

Quando seu pensamento foi até os filhos, Draco sorriu marotamente deixando-se pensar em _como_ iriam fazê-los. Estava claro que depois do casamento, os dois teriam de se aturar para o resto da vida. E muito além do que isso, teriam que respirar o mesmo ar, dormir na mesma cama. Ele reconsiderou por um instante se o sexo podia compensar aquele esforço e ele sinceramente achou que não. Afinal, sexo ele poderia conseguir em qualquer lugar.

Com uma última volta pelo quarto ele resolveu que uma volta pelos jardins bem tratados da Mansão Malfoy resolveria sua insônia. Pegou sua varinha e abriu a porta. Estava dando passos realmente longos e rápidos quando algo roço nas suas pernas. Ele ascendeu uma luz com sua varinha e pode ver o velho Hodie, um elfo-doméstico da família que os servia havia anos, deitado no chão roncando. Draco pensou em chutá-lo como fazia quando era criança, mas achou que se fizesse aquilo, Hodie certamente gritaria e acordaria seus pais que o chamaria de, no mínimo, infantil. Deu meia volta e seguiu rumo ao seu destino.

(-------O-------)

-Você está com uma cara péssima. – Hermione comentou casualmente enquanto remexia suas salsichas. A amiga tinha dormido na casa dos pais de Gina, no antigo quarto de Rony. As duas estavam tomando seu desjejum na cozinha já que a mesa do café tinha sido tirada meia hora atrás. –Você não vai odiar tanto estar casada, Gin. – continuou ela. –No começo é bastante estranho já que você começa a dormir com alguém ao seu lado, mas _certas coisas_ compensam um relacionamento. Você sabe, eu e Rony sempre fomos noivos. Desde que eu me entendo por gente, sabia que ele seria meu marido. E olhe nós agora. Somos perfeitos juntos.

-Você sempre foi apaixonada por Rony, Mione. – Gina que tinha olheiras enormes por volta de seus olhos azuis disse com uma voz sem expressão nenhuma. –Afinal, como não poderia ser? Rony era o goleiro do time da Grifinória e várias garotas suspiravam quando ele passava. Além de sempre ter sido atencioso com você. Agora veja minha situação; vou ter que me casar com um Sonserino ridículo, que sempre implicava comigo e com vocês. Você tem que concordar que a situação é bem diferente.

-Mas tudo é igual no final. – Hermione retrucou não se importando com o possível desespero na voz de Gina. –Draco Malfoy é bonito, você deve ter percebido.

Sim, realmente Draco Malfoy era bonito. E Gina ficara assustada em constatar que a arrogância estampada na cara do seu futuro noivo só colaborava para que seu charme aumentasse. Afinal, os olhos cinzentos pareciam duas tempestades quando estes a olhavam sem demonstrar nenhuma afeição; e os cabelos louros platinados tão parecidos com os cabelos de Fleur...Sem dúvida ele era o rapaz com as feições mais harmoniosas que ela já vira, mas aquilo não mudava o ceticismo, a ironia e o egocentrismo que Draco tinha.

Aliás, qualquer um poderia ser belo, mas poucos podem ser bons o suficiente.

-Enfim...Ainda tenho que agüentar minha mãe ficar falando sobre grinaldas e flores...Até pensei que se eu dissesse que eu preferiria me casar em um barraco, ela seria capaz de transformá-lo em um castelo.

-Gin... – Hermione sussurrou para que nenhum elfo doméstico pudesse escutar suas palavras. –Se você realmente não quer se casar com Draco Malfoy, porque aceitou quando ele lhe pediu em casamento?

Essa era, sem dúvida, a pergunta que mais lhe fazia nas últimas horas. Gina, entretanto, não havia dividido seu temor com a amiga e perguntava-se interiormente se era conveniente dizer aquilo a Hermione. Optou por suspirar e baixar seus olhos nos ovos mexidos.

-Como eu poderia dizer não na frente de todas aquelas pessoas?

-Como se você se importasse realmente com isso...

-Talvez eu me importe. – Gina disse revirando seus olhos. –Mas isso já não é tão importante. Além do mais, não será o primeiro noivado desmanchado.

Ela olhou de esguelha para a amiga a tempo de ver a expressão pasma de Hermione. Gina quis rir, mas achou que seria no mínimo estranho devido àquela situação.

-Você está pensando em cancelar o casamento? Acho que sua mãe não vai concordar nem um pouco com essa sua loucura. Que explicação você dará aos outros?

-Hermione... Você casou com Rony e você o amava e ainda ama. Mas se caso não o amasse, você se casaria com ele mesmo assim?

Hermione umedeceu seus lábios com a língua, procurando em algum lugar daquela cozinha uma boa resposta. Mas não havia em qualquer lugar uma resposta senão em seu coração. Ela sabia, no fundo, que tivera sorte; afinal, se não amasse verdadeiramente seu marido, hoje ele não seria nada além de um ex-colega de escola.

Gina sorriu com o silêncio de Hermione e mudou de assunto. Aquela era a resposta que esperava.

(-------O-------)

Draco ainda não sabia se ria ou chorava enquanto olhava seus trajes de noite estendidos na cama. Sua mãe o olhava atentamente enquanto murmurava algumas palavras ilegíveis e fazia feitiço mudando a cor dos trajes e seu corte.

-Não, não. Ainda não está bom. Verde lhe cai melhor que negro.

-Eu gosto das minhas vestes do jeito que elas são. – ele resmungou já cansado de vê-la fazendo gestos com a varinha. –Se você me deixar escolher a cor...

-Você escolheria negro como sempre. Igual ao seu pai. – ela o cortou parecendo igualmente irritada.

Mas apesar da irritação aparente de Draco, ao ouvir as palavras da mãe, seu peito estufou em orgulho. Poucas vezes em sua vida ouvira sua mãe lhe dizer que ele, Draco, era igual ao pai e aquilo o deixava incrivelmente satisfeito.

Naquela noite Draco iria a um jantar entre as famílias Weasley e Malfoy, na Mansão Weasley. Conversariam sobre os detalhes do casamento e negócios. Draco sabia que aquela noite estava completamente perdida e apesar disso, sentiu-se aliviado em estar ocupado naquela noite já que horas antes de sua mãe entrar em seu quarto e observar todas as suas roupas, ele estava conversando com Pansy em seu próprio quarto, depois de tê-la visto aparatar no mesmo.

"_Como você pode me deixar tanto tempo esperando? É simplesmente a atitude mais desleal que poderia suportar vindo de você, Draco."_

"_Eu tenho estado ocupado, Pansy."_

"_Ah, claro. Ficando noivo, por exemplo?"_

"_Você sabia desde o inicio que meu pai tinha planos para que eu me casasse com a filha do Ministro."_

"_Certo. Você vai se casar.", ela pareceu não acreditar no que dizia. "E como vai ficar nós dois? Quero dizer, você realmente deveria ter de dito que iria se casar. Assim eu aceitaria o pedido de Blaise."_

"_Blaise lhe pediu em casamento?", ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. _

"_Semana passada. Apesar de saber que sua família faliu e que na verdade está querendo se casar comigo pelo dinheiro.", ela suspirou pouco se importando. "Mas quem na verdade se importa com um detalhe?"_

"Eu não.", Draco respondeu automaticamente. Sempre soube que se um dia viria se casar, seria por interesses. Ele nunca realmente acreditou que poderia amar alguém tão intensamente para ser capaz de se casar; mesmo que fosse pobre e a amasse, ele não estaria disposto a viver com uma pessoa que seria praticamente inútil.

-Draco, querido. Se vista ou chegará atrasado. Seu pai já deve estar pronto nos esperando no andar debaixo. Você sabe como seu pai é impaciente. Deixe-me ajeitar seus cabelos. – Narcisa ia avançando rumo a Draco que continuava de pé, memorizando a recente conversa com Pansy. Ele meramente a viu tocar em seus cabelos com a ponta da varinha e se viu penteado impecavelmente; seus finos e platinados fios para trás.

-Obrigado. – ele murmurou olhando para suas (agora verdes) vestes. Narcisa pareceu sorrir por trás do seu rosto sério e calmo. Quando sua mãe saiu do quarto, ele pegou suas vestes e foi até o banheiro vesti-las.

(-------O-------)

-Gina, por favor. O vestido dourado será muito mais adequado do que este. – Molly apontava desdenhosamente para o vestido negro que Gina havia escolhido. –Meu anjo...Assim todos pensarão que você está se casando sem sua vontade...

-E não estou? – ela perguntou erguendo suas sobrancelhas o mais que pôde. –Mamãe, qualquer cor, menos o dourado.

-O que tem de mal no vestido dourado, Gin?

Gina não respondeu, mas sabia perfeitamente o que havia de errado.

_"Você está linda, Gin", ele sussurrou ainda olhando para ela, com aqueles olhos verdes faiscando. Ela não sabia lê-los, mas desconfiava que ali houvesse desejo. Quem sabe amor...O mesmo sentimento que sentia no momento._

_"Obrigada", ela olhou para baixo, para seu próprio vestido dourado que brilhava a luz das velas de seu quarto. "Que bom que você veio."_

_Harry deixou um melancólico sorriso escapar. Dali algumas horas ele nunca mais poderia olhá-la nos olhos e sentir o cheiro inconfundível de rosas, nem poderia tocá-la como gostaria._

_"Tudo o que você quiser, eu faço.", ele sussurrou as palavras tão baixo que Gina mal pôde ouvir. "Mas porque está vestida desse jeito, Gin? Vai alguma festa?"_

_"Eu me vesti assim por você.", ela respondeu desviando seus olhos dos dele. _

_"E porque?"_

_"Porque eu gostaria que você se lembrasse de mim assim. No meu melhor vestido, nos meus melhores dias. Eu não sei quando eu o verei novamente e se isso for uma despedida definitiva, quero que se lembre de mim desse jeito."_

_O sorriso dele pareceu iluminar-se. _

_"Não importa se você estivesse usando trapos. Não vai ser a roupa que vou guardar na minha mente e sim o que estiver escondido nela."_

_Ela corou, deixando que Harry a abraçasse tão forte que ela pensou que perderia o ar._

-Você está me ouvindo, Gin?

Gina olhou para sua mãe como se só naquele momento percebesse que ela ainda estava ali, escolhendo que vestido ela usaria. Ela viu um tecido verde nas mãos da mãe e revirou os olhos. Verde ficava terrivelmente feio nela.

-Está bem, como você quiser. – Molly disse jogando o vestido verde em cima da cama e saindo do quarto emburradíssima. Gina sorriu e deixou-se afundar ainda mais nas suas lembranças...

_Harry parecia ter um certo poder sobre ela, como se o corpo de Gina incendiasse cada vez que ele encostasse seus dedos no corpo dela. Ela fitou-o e viu quando ele ainda a olhava com aquele mesmo olhar. Sem pensar, inclinou sua cabeça em direção a dele, fechando seus olhos e esperando que ele a beijasse. _

_Sentiu os lábios finos de Harry comprimirem os seus e pôde sentir aquelas já conhecidas fagulhas. Merlin, o garoto praticamente poderia mandá-la fazer qualquer coisa e ela o faria sem hesitar! _

_As mãos dele procuravam afoitas pelo fecho do vestido e quando achou, deslizou por toda a extensão das costas alvas e a fez suspirar. Ela ainda sentia o gosto dele impregnado na sua boca e estava indo beijá-lo novamente quando alguém bateu na porta._

_"Gin, você está ai?"_

_E Harry se afastou rapidamente, procurando com os olhos sua capa e sua vassoura. Ele sussurrou um 'Tenho que ir' antes de abrir a janela e voar livremente num céu escuro. _

_"Só um minuto", a voz dela estava trêmula, assim como todo o seu corpo. Suas mãos tentavam fechar o vestido, mas estavam trêmulas demais. _

_"Não preciso entrar", disse a voz abafada da sua mãe. "Só queria mesmo dizer que o jantar já está pronto."_

_Gina pôde suspirar aliviada. _

_"Já estou indo", disse um pouco mais calma e feliz._

(-------O-------)

-Um brinde aos noivos! – Artur exclamou levantando-se brevemente da cadeira onde estava sentado. Ele olhou carinhosamente para a filha que se mantinha séria todo o tempo. –Um brinde às possíveis vantagens que esse matrimonio nos dará! – completou olhando para Draco.

Gina viu, da outra extremidade da mesa, Lúcio sorrir com satisfação. Os dois andavam bem amigos ultimamente. Conversas em particular, no escritório do seu pai, olhares furtivos e comentários com segundos sentidos. Ela não sabia se aquilo poderia ser bom de qualquer maneira. Achava que seu pai era um bom homem, mas que pensava alto demais.

_E daí se esse idiota tem sangue real? Nós somos ricos o suficiente, droga!_

Ela olhou para Draco que estava a sua frente e se surpreendeu que o rapaz a olhava fixamente. Ele vestia vestes verdes e elegantes; Gina reparou – com seu terrível desagrado – o quão bonito ele poderia ficar com roupas verdes.

Ela continuou a afirmar o olhar, sem demonstrar que aquilo a incomodava. E foi Draco, para seu alívio, que quebrou o contato.

_Grande idiota_, ela pensou irritada enquanto brincava com sua comida aparentemente intacta. _Qualquer um pode ser da realeza..._

(-------O-------)

Draco pensava em como tudo parecia dar errado em sua vida.

-Porque, diabos, eu tenho que ficar aqui? – sussurrou para que mais ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo além de seu pai.

-Não discuta, apenas sorria e finja que isso é tudo o que você mais quer na vida.

Não teria como discordar de uma ordem direta vinda de Lúcio, Draco apenas sorriu, mesmo que fosse a tentativa mais fracassada de sorrir. Mas ele tentou, afinal.

A Sra Weasley ainda segurava as pálidas e delicadas mãos de Narcisa, com um bondoso sorriso nos lábios.

-Ficarei encantada em hospedá-los, naturalmente. Eu mesma me certificarei se os elfos vão aquecer a cama em que dormirão.

Draco teve que revirar os olhos. Mesmo com o prestígio e o dinheiro, os Weasleys nunca mudariam.

Então seu olhar parou em Gina, que o olhava. Parecia gostar da idéia de tê-los ali na sua casa tanto quanto Draco.

-As festas do final do ano são tradicionais para nossa família, mesmo que estejamos no final do verão e que falte um tempo considerável para as festas natalinas chegarem... Costumamos receber amigos íntimos em nossa casa. Será um prazer acolhê-los, naturalmente. Já que nossas vidas vão tomar rumos surpreendentemente próximos, hm?

Artur estava de pé, como todos eles. Segurava o braço de sua esposa que sorria em satisfação. Assim como o Sr e Sra Weasley, estavam seus pais, aparentemente tão felizes quanto os anfitriões; mas ele sabia o quanto era cansativo fingir.

A garota Weasley ainda o olhava, tão raivosa quanto ele sentia-se por dentro, mas ele decidiu que ignoraria o olhar atravessado que ela lhe lançava.

-Gin? Pode levar seu noivo até o quarto dele? – Molly perguntou. A Weasley revirou seus olhos, ainda que sorrisse.

Em todo o momento naquele jantar indigerível, Draco se perguntava o porquê de estar aceitando tudo aquilo. Ele poderia estar em sua própria casa – ou quem sabe desfrutando da companhia de Pansy -, aparentemente satisfeito por estar longe dos Weasleys e da imagem feliz pela qual aquela família era conhecida.

Mas, no entanto, ele estava ali sorrindo e pegando a mão de Virgínia Weasley, sua noiva.

Deixaram seus respectivos pais na mesma sala de visitas e foram subindo os inúmeros degraus de uma escada sem fim. Ele ofegou levemente quando subiu o último e apertou, sem querer, um pouco mais a mão de Gina. Ela o olhou de esguelha, mas pareceu não se importar.

-Agora você pode soltar minha mão, Malfoy. Eles certamente não estão escondidos nas sombras, esperando qualquer deslize.

-Certamente não. – ele respondeu se afastando dela. –Aliás, acho que você poderia fingir um pouco melhor. – ele complementou sarcástico. –Esse vestido preto como quem está em luto e seus olhares atravessados poderiam ser considerados deslizes.

-Só estava pensando em como será minha vida ao seu lado. Você sabe, se já é tão horrível quando ainda nem precisamos dormir na mesma cama, imagine quando estivermos morando definitivamente juntos, tendo que dormir... – ela engoliu em seco e ele riu.

-..._juntos?_ – ele completou divertindo-se. –Supostamente você não se importaria com isso. Nem tem porquê temer.

Draco a viu crispar os lábios.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Malfoy? – ela sibilou. Só então ele pareceu perceber que estavam parados frente a uma porta fechada. Ele perguntou se era ali que dormiria e ela afirmou com a cabeça, ainda o olhando de maneira assassina.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos até a maçaneta dourada e com um leve movimento, abriu-a.

-Bonito quarto. – ele murmurou olhando para o cômodo. Uma cama de dossel estava centralizada, coberta por lençóis de seda brancos. Ele via tapetes persas espalhados pelo chão e quadros que preenchiam as paredes. Achou o quarto um pouco Grifinório demais, mas não se importou. Colocou sua capa em cima de uma poltrona e tirou seus sapatos.

Gina clareou a garganta.

-Quer que eu me retire? – ela perguntou olhando-o. Ele podia sentir o olhar fixo dela em suas costas. Sorriu arrogantemente.

-Não, Weasley. Sexo agora cairia bem, o que você acha?

Nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar, mas alargou seu sorriso quando ouviu a porta bater em um banque rouco atrás de si.

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo. Vamos esclarecer; Draco e seus pais ficarão hospedados cerca de um mês...Ficam o Outono até o inverno com festas no final de cada mês. Cerca de cinco festas. A fic, nesse capítulo está se passando no final do verão, em meados de Agosto. No próximo capítulo, estarão em Setembro. _

_Tudo claro? Achei que ficou um pouco confuso, mas isso nem é tão importante assim..._


	4. Harry Potter e a Estúpida Promessa

**N/A: **_Agradeço a colaboração de vocês, 23 reviews! Estou realmente orgulhosa! Por isso, aqui está o capítulo três, o que deu problemas, mas que com certeza vale a pena ler! Porque é nele que a história começa a se desenrolar!_

_Espero que gostem e aliás, MUITO obrigada pela ajuda de vocês e agora, espero muitos reviews (há, há, há!) porque devido aos traumas bem recentes, eu mereço reviews só por ter continuado UU Então, REVIEWS!_

Laços de Sangue 

Capítulo 3

_Harry Potter e a Estúpida Promessa _

N/A: (segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos) Olha, vocês não sabem o quanto esse capítulo me custou. Não estou brincando. Altas horas no computador, digitando horrores e lutando contra o sono – já que Aly, minha amiga fofa e sádica me ajudou com o capítulo escrevendo o seguinte trecho: 

De: "Draco Malfoy pousou a taça no parapeito escuro." (...) Até... "-Malfoy! - ela gritou, e só percebeu que havia sido alto demais quando dois pares de olhos claros encararam-na." Pra facilitar, o que ela escreveu vai estar em negrito.

Ela só aparece de madrugada e como eu faço tudo por vocês, eu fiquei até as quatro da manhã digitando e pensando.

Sem dúvida, o melhor capítulo até agora.

Espero que aproveitem!

(--------O--------)

_"Você volta?", ela perguntou com seus olhos azuis marejados. _

"_Acho que sim, mas eu não posso prometer."_

Ela entendia no fim o que aquilo significava. Harry poderia voltar, mas nada seria como antes. Ele estaria mudado, talvez mais maduro. E ainda sim, ela achava que o amaria mesmo que ele voltasse realmente mudado. Afinal, o que importava? Ele sempre teria algo do velho Harry Potter consigo e isso fazia com que ela o amasse cada dia.

Mas quando o viu, tudo o que sentiu foi um ligeiro tremor e um estranho sentimento. Gina não soube defini-lo; e por um momento hesitou.

-Gin, você está linda. – ele falou beijando seu rosto levemente e um pouco rápido demais. Não foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse se lembrar das sensações surreais que sentia cada vez que ele lhe beijava.

-Você parece cansado, Harry. – ela disse segurando sua mão. –Talvez queira dormir um pouco. Deve ter sido uma longa viajem...

-Harry, querido! – Molly se apressou para abraçar o rapaz que ainda sorria. Mas os olhos dele pousaram nos frios e gélidos olhos cinzentos de Draco e Harry franziu o cenho para Gina.

-_O que ele está fazendo aqui?_ – sussurrou para que ela, apenas ela, pudesse ouvir.

-_Ah. Ele. _– Gina revirou seus olhos, cansada. –_Bem, é uma longa história, mas se quiser saber, conto a você uma outra hora. Eu estava mesmo querendo conversar a sós com você... _

Estavam, todos eles, na ante-sala que levava para a sala de jantar, onde normalmente era servido o café da manhã e todas as habituais refeições. Uma sala grande, com uma mesa enorme. Gina achava um grande exagero já que ali já não moravam todos os seus seis irmãos; mas era normal uma família rica e com prestígio terem mesas de cristal grandes e retangulares para acomodar seus convidados importantes nos jantares de negócios...

Artur se levantou e foi até Harry, apertou a mão deste e sorriu dizendo algumas palavras. Então os dois foram rumo ao escritório. Molly suspirou emocionada.

-Harry, grande garoto. Está tão magro...Não deve ter sido difícil para ele se manter tão afastado da família.

Gina engasgou com o suco de abóbora, já sentada novamente ao seu lugar à mesa, em uma certa distância de Draco que continuava olhando para ambas com o mesmo olhar de sempre; vazio. Educadamente ele pediu licença e se retirou da sala, deixando Molly e Gina sozinhas.

-Gin, querida, sempre achei que você escolheria Harry para se casar. – ela comentou casualmente, mas ainda olhando atentamente para a filha querendo ver a reação desta.

-Hmm...As pessoas mudam, acho. – respondeu por um breve momento. –Eu também acho que seria mais feliz com Harry.

-Então porque aceitou se casar com o rapaz Malfoy?

-Bem, vocês não me deram escolha, não é mesmo? Afinal, papai nunca tinha me informado da possibilidade, eu fui pega de surpresa.

-Nós não estamos obrigando você a se casar com Draco. – sua mãe disse cautelosa. Gina pôde respirar profundamente, sentindo um grande alívio lhe apoderar. Ela estava quase sorrindo, mas as palavras da mãe interromperam seu momento de paz. –Mas você deve concordar que anular o casamento agora será no mínimo inaceitável.

-Quer dizer que não tem escapatória?

Molly balançou a cabeça.

-Não, querida. Você sabe como isso é importante para seu pai e para seu futuro.

Ela conseguia entender o quão importante era para os negócios do seu pai, aquela união. Mas sinceramente, ela não conseguia entender porque seria, para ela, tão importante.

-Mamãe, você sabe que eu não sou de aceitar ordens...

-Mas acho que você já tem idade suficiente para pensar como uma mulher.

E ela tinha. Aliás, no fundo estava bem tranqüila porque já tomara sua decisão. Ela iria _fugir_.

(--------O--------)

Ele estava começando a achar que seu dia seria razoável. Os elfos domésticos tinham feito tortas de chocolate e caramelo, sucos variados e uma grande quantidade de pães diversificados; no momento ele passava mel nas torradas, tentando ao máximo não se sujar.

Mas foi inevitável; o barulho fez com que seus dedos mergulhassem no mel espelhado pela torrada. Ele, silenciosamente, bufou, pegando o guardanapo e limpando rapidamente seus dedos.

Então ele ouviu passos vindo em direção a sala do café da manhã e viu meramente Gina Weasley, que por acaso era sua futura esposa, se jogar nos braços de alguém que seria o maldito Harry Potter, numa versão mais velha e..._suja_.

Os cabelos dele iam até os ombros, sem corte. Os mesmos olhos verdes bondosos e o olhar arrogante pousando por um momento sobre Draco que se esforçava para não se levantar e jogar todo o suco de amoras na cabeça daquele desgraçado.

Então, quem aquele cara pensava ser para se sentir no direito de estragar todo o seu dia?

Com certeza não correria o risco de ficar na mesma casa do que o Potter estúpido, mesmo que aquilo significasse cancelar aquele casamento ridículo. Aliás, aquela não parecia ser uma idéia ruim. Parecia ser a melhor idéia que ele tivera desde que fora para aquela casa de loucos.

Acompanhou os passos de Artur até o preciso Potter e viu os dois trocarem três ou quatro palavras para depois irem até o escritório do Ministro. Draco achou que se saísse agora, não seria como uma falta de educação vinda da parte dele; por isso pousou o guardanapo na mesa, mas aténs ouviu a voz amena de Molly Weasley.

-Harry, grande garoto. Está tão magro...Não deve ter sido difícil para ele se manter tão afastado da família.

Família? Desde onde ele sabia, os Potter tinham morrido quando aquele imbecil tinha um ano de idade. Os pais de Potter eram aurores famosos que morreram numa missão sigilosa do Ministério e desde então, Harry viveu entre os malditos Weasleys.

Sentiu-se enojado quando as palavras melosas de Molly voltaram a sua cabeça com uma repetitiva sonoridade angustiada: "Harry, grande garoto."

Então ouviu a Weasley menor engasgar e cobrir sua boca com o guardanapo. Draco viu as bochechas corarem furiosamente e os olhos azuis irem para debaixo da mesa, onde ele imaginou estarem suas mãos.

Aquilo foi o último fio. Draco não agüentaria aquele ataque ridículo daquela garota. Não mesmo.

-Com licença. Eu acabei. – disse polidamente antes de se retirar da sala.

_Espero que esse seu plano idiota funcione, papai. Ou eu nunca vou perdoa-lo!_

Ele caminhava já sem ocultar sua irritação tão visível na sua expressão. Ele ia em direção no jardim, respirar um pouco o ar limpo e esclarecer suas idéias e objetivos. Não queria, apesar de ser seu verdadeiro desejo, por tudo a perder; estava fazendo isso pela sua família e pelo prestígio que queria que os Malfoys tivessem – não que já não fossem importantes, mas ser Rei era algo muito mais importante do que ser um reles nobre...-.

-_Como você está, Harry? _– Draco ouviu a voz de Artur soar fraca, distante. –_Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil para você saber tudo da maneira mais errada... _

Draco sorriu instintivamente. Seria como nos tempos de Hogwarts, quando ele guardava um pouco do seu tempo para vigiar Potter e seus amigos desprezíveis e arrumar uma maneira de ferra-los.

Ele foi guiando-se pelas vozes.

-_Desculpe, Sr Weasley. Eu não devia ter julgado. Não foi sua culpa, vocês apenas queriam o meu bem. _

-_Bom saber que você nos entende, Harry. _– houve uma pausa incômoda. -_Seu pai e sua mãe sempre foram aventureiros e adoravam as missões secretas do Ministério. Quando eu assumi, fiquei sabendo de todos os artigos confidenciais e... _– Sr Weasley engoliu em seco. – _eu lamento, Harry. Lílian e Tiago eram pessoas maravilhosas! _

-_Eu fui visitá-los. Eles não se lembram de mim, mas mesmo assim são tão gentis... _– a voz de Potter soou fraca, como se fosse um sussurro. Draco se perguntou quem poderia ser as pessoas que Harry fora visitar, mas balançou a cabeço. Aquilo não importava – _Mas eu vim exclusivamente para resolver todo esse problema com o Ministério. Eu quero saber de todos os detalhes da missão. Eu tenho esse direito. _

-_Claro, Harry. Não serei eu que vou impedir de você descobrir a verdade, mas..._ – a voz do Ministro se tornou alta e alegre, como a voz que Draco costumava ouviu quando Artur se dirigia a seus sócios ou amigos. E, um pouco chocado, percebeu que a voz anterior, com a qual conversava com Potter era como se fosse a de um pai falando com seu filho. -_...suponho que vá ficar hospedado na minha humilde casa, hmm? Agora mais ainda com os atuais acontecimentos...Não, não vou contá-los. Gina deve querer fazer isso. Pelo menos fique até o Natal. _

-_Seria realmente bom, Sr Weasley. Mas você sabe, eu não sei se minha mulher vai se sentir confortável._

-_Ela certamente irá se dar muito bem com Gina. Vou mandar prepararem um quarto para você e sua...mulher. – _Artur hesitou por um momento. _–_Claro, vou exigir explicações sobre sua mulher mais tarde, Harry. _Se não se importa. _

Draco sorria incontrolável. Apesar de ter a asquerosa presença de Harry Potter sob o mesmo teto, ele encontrara uma ótima oportunidade para se divertir. E a pequena Weasley fazia parte dela.

(--------O--------)

O jantar seria servido dali a meia hora, o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentar e relaxar na sala do segundo andar. Draco sentou-se perto da lareira, num confortável sofá e deitou-se nele, fechando seus olhos a seguir. Vários quadros sussurravam, hora apontando para ele, hora dizendo que aquele era o noivo da mais nova Weasley. Mas sinceramente, Draco não se incomodava muito com o que eles diziam, apenas ignorava-os.

Passaram minutos que lhe pareceram longos naquela posição. Pensando em quanto infeliz seria ao lado daquela garotinha temperamental. Ficou ali, recluso do mundo, apenas viajando nos seus pensamentos e desejos. Isso até a porta ser aberta rapidamente e passos apresados entrarem na sala. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Estamos aqui. – a voz de Potter soou um pouco impaciente. –O que você queria falar comigo?

-Bem, certamente eu não poderia dizer o que eu quero na frente de Rony e Mione. Não faça essa cara, no fundo você deve saber o que eu quero.

-Você vai casar, Gin. Mesmo que seja com aquele estúpido, você não pode sair por aí e beijar...

-Não importa o que você acha, Harry. – Gina soou muito mais irritada do que Harry aparentava estar. –E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui.

Potter suspirou.

Draco daria suas melhores vestes, seus melhores relógios e a metade da fortuna Malfoy para ver a cara dos dois. Não que se importasse, apenas era divertido ver os dois naquela situação.

-Eu não quero me casar e você sabe disso. Estie pensando sobre minha atual situação e...Eu não quero me casar!

-Você já me disse isso. – Potter completou calmo.

-E é aí que você entra, Harry. – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. –Eu não poderia me esquecer que você foi o primeiro... – ela não completou a frase e Draco perguntou-se como ela terminaria. –eu nunca poderia me esquecer o que passamos juntos e...- ele a ouviu engolir em seco. –parte de mim ainda ama você, e sempre amará, Harry. Você sabe. Tudo o que eu quero agora é ficar com você, fugir com você, entende? Você voltou agora e me encheu de esperanças, nós...

_Fugir? A Weasley vai fugir? _

(--------O--------)

-Gin, eu sei que deve ser no mínimo amedrontador se casar com o Malfoy, mas você não pode fugir _comigo_.

-E porque não, Harry? – ela perguntou impaciente. –Quando você foi embora, deixou claro que nada seria como antes e realmente não é. Mas você continua sendo o meu herói, o cara que eu amei e ainda amo!

_Por que raios ele está deixando tudo mais difícil?_, ela se perguntava sentindo seu desespero crescer.

Mas ao olha-lo, ela não viu seu velho Harry Encantado, olhando-a com seus olhos verdes, incrivelmente verdes que pareciam decora-la. Ela apenas viu um homem feito, cansado e impaciente.

-Durante esse tempo que estive fora, Gin, eu vivi coisas inesperadas, novos sentimentos. As pessoas mudam, você mesma costumava dizer isso e agora...- ele parecia realmente muito desconfortável. –Eu te amo, realmente amo, Gin. Mas não da maneira que eu costumava dizer. Meus sentimentos mudaram.

Gina não disse nada, apenas permaneceu com suas sobrancelhas franzidas, um quê de irritação expressa pelos seus traços faciais.

-Você quer dizer que não vai fugir comigo? – ela perguntou com emoção. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e continuou a fitá-lo.

-Eu quero dizer que eu me casei. – Harry respondeu por fim, evitando olha-la nos olhos.

(--------O--------)

-Que brincadeira é essa, Harry? O que diabos você está dizendo?

Ela parecia confusa, mas nunca poderia parecer sentida ou magoada. Apenas..._surpresa_. Draco tentou se levantar um pouco para ver onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo. Se aventurou a olhar rapidamente para ver que os dois estavam de frente para o outro; Potter parecia extremamente sem graça e desconfortável com a conversa e Gina indiferente.

Então ele se perguntou, surpreso, onde estaria toda a paixão que ele vira em Hogwarts, quando aqueles dois estavam se amassando. Pelo menos, ele pensou, ela não fugiria e não estragaria o plano do meu pai. Mas ele sabia que não era tão simples assim.

Gina não se casaria com ele se não fosse por livre e espontânea vontade. E só agora ele descobrira aquilo. Potter poderia não fugir com ela, mas certamente aquele detalhe não seria suficiente para faze-la mudar de idéia.

Ele teria, realmente que fazer o melhor de si para mantê-la com ele, feliz ou não – isso não lhe importava muito -, ela _tinha_ que permanecer ali.

-Eu me casei, Gin. Você não a conhece, eu a conheci na França.

Draco ouviu Gina soltar um estranho barulho que poderia ser traduzido como irritação.

-E quem é ela?

-Ela se chama Marie, está hospedada no Caldeirão Furado. Acho que ela não gostou muito do lugar, porque pareceu bastante aliviada quando disse que seu pai tinha nos convidado.

-Ela vai ficar aqui? – Gina parecia incerta. –Espero que ela não seja muito ciumenta. – comentou.

-Não teria porque sentir ciúmes.

-Claro. Não teria. – ele poderia ter ficado louco, mas Draco tinha a impressão de que ela, Gina, a eterna namoradinha do Potter estava sorrindo. –Mas vou lhe propor algo, de qualquer maneira.

-O que é?

-Você vai dormir comigo hoje à noite.

(--------O--------)

Gina viu Harry arregalar seus olhos e corar furiosamente.

-Você sabe – retrucou ela rindo. -, como nos velhos tempos. Você e eu. Mas tenho que dizer, Harry. Quando sua mulher chegar, eu não vou mais querer saber de você.

As expressões tensas de Harry aos poucos foram relaxando. Agora ela podia ver claramente que ele a entendera.

-Claro, Gin. – Harry se aproximou um pouco mais para seus narizes se tocarem. –Mesmo que você não queira mais saber de mim...Eu sempre vou te amar, não como antes, mas como agora. – Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu a boca de Harry colar na sua. Por alguns segundos, ela sorriu querendo sentir o que costumava sentir antes, mas ao invés disso, vieram imagens da cara lavada de Malfoy lhe dizendo 'Você perdeu, Weasley. Não tem como fugir.'. E isso foi o bastante para faze-la abrir seus olhos.

Harry ainda mantinha seus olhos verdes fechados e ia passando a língua levemente nos lábios de Gina quando esta se afastou dele por um momento e o olhou com a ausência dos sentimentos antigos.

-Bem, acho melhor você voltar, Harry. Ou Ronald vai começar a procura-lo.

Harry assentiu e se virou de costas, saindo da sala sem mais nenhuma palavra.

_O que diabos eu faço agora?_, pensou ela começando a andar pela sala, olhando sem atenção para onde seus pés a levavam. Harry tinha sido a única esperança que ainda lhe restara e agora, não seria ele que a salvaria.

_Agora é com você, Weasley_, pensou ela sentindo seu corpo tremer de raiva. _Ou seria Malfoy? _

Sem pensar, pegou um porta-retrado dourado que possivelmente seria ouro egípcio e sem pensar duas vezes lançou-o ao encontro de uma sólida e fria parede. E tudo o que restou foi a foto dos Weasley no chão, junto ao que seria pedaços do porta-retrato.

Isso e mais a expressão cômica de Draco Malfoy.

Gina levou um sobressalto e arregalou os olhos.

-Ah, MERLIN! – gritou levando suas mãos para o peito que arfava. –O que raios você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

Draco pareceu pensar numa resposta e parecia de fato compenetrado em faze-lo.

-Bem, agora eu estou com medo de responder e acabar sendo morto por porta-retratos flutuantes.

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Não é nada educado ouvir a conversa dos outros. Mas você não deve saber disso, não é?

-Seria muito pior se eu interrompesse, não acha, Weasley? Como eu poderia interromper um momento tão louvável? – ele riu.

-Você. Não. Conte. Nada. Para. Ninguém. – ela murmurou cerrando o punho, olhando nos olhos que parecia rir da raiva dela.

-E o que eu ganharia não contando?

-O que você acha?– ela disse numa voz bem baixa, que Draco mal pôde ouvir. –Tem alguma coisa que você queira?

(--------O--------)

"_Tem alguma coisa que você queira?" _

_Ah, sim_, pensou malicioso. _Realmente muitas coisas. Como você, por exemplo. _Mas Draco balançou a cabeça. Não era hora para pensar em certas coisas; agora ele precisava agir de forma racional, não o contrário.

-Tem uma coisa sim, Weasley. Eu quero que você não fuja.

Gina abriu a boca várias vezes, parecendo ter sido apunhalada pelas costas.

-Mas você não quer se casar comigo! Você quer o que eu quero, distância entre nós.

-Você já pensou na possibilidade de que eu realmente queira me casar?

-Não comigo, espero.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Olha, se você fosse loura ao invés de ruiva e fosse um pouco mais magra – ele comentou arrogantemente -, eu estaria completamente satisfeito. Mas não, é simplesmente você e eu tenho que me conformar com isso. Porque muito mais do que dormir com você e possivelmente transar com você, esse casamento envolve outros interesses. – ele ignorou o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela, sorrindo. –E eu realmente estou interessado nesses outros interesses.

Ela não respondeu.

-Tudo bem. Pode contar, eu não ligo. Mas casar com um pervertido feito você, não caso mesmo!

E saiu da sala tão rapidamente que Draco imaginou que ela estava com medo do que um pervertido feito ele faria a ela.

Não se conteve, sorriu.

(--------O--------)

-Você não devia dar ouvidos para o que ele diz, Gina. _Não mesmo. _Aquilo só faz parte do que ele poderia chamar de charme. E, droga, quando ser tão direto e sincero virou charme para alguém?

Gina falava sozinha, sentindo-se a última das mulheres. O motivo, obviamente, era a irritação, juntada com o desespero e ainda mais a raiva que passara minutos atrás com seu noivo; transformava-se em uma bola de neve que caíra sobre sua cabeça. Ela gostava de pensar em neve porque costumava relacionar frio com Draco Malfoy.

-Ele é um estúpido e eu não devo dar ouvidos a ele. – murmurou ainda para si mesma. –Agora você tem que se acalmar, Gin. Ou ele vai conseguir o que quer!

Abriu o baú onde guardava seus vestidos e escolheu qualquer um, e esse qualquer um era, a propósito, um vestido de cor púrpura, que brilhava cegamente.

-Grande escolha. – resmungou sarcástica. –Já que não posso brilhar, vou deixar que o vestido brilhe por mim...

Então batidas na porta fizeram olhar com uma raiva evidente para a porta que agora se abria.

-Eu não vou precisar de ajuda para me vestir...- ia dizendo para a criada, mas parou no meio da frase quando constatou que não era a criada que viu, quando Draco entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. –O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com selvageria.

-Me certificar se ainda não fugiu.

-Você não tem esse direito! – ela gritou. –Agora saia daqui ou eu vou começar a gritar!

-Como se você já não tivesse gritando agora... – ele falou sem se importar com o rosto vermelho e a expressão de poucos amigos de Gina. Ao invés de ir pelo mesmo caminho que veio, entretanto, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e a olhou um tanto quanto esnobe. –O que você decidiu?

-Isso te interessa?

-Claro que sim. Eu tenho que saber fingir muito bem quando seu pai vir me dizer que você desapareceu. Ou, se permanecer aqui, tenho que estar sorrindo. Aliás, você devia fazer como eu. Você sabe, as pessoas percebem quando a noiva não está radiante...

-Malfoy, eu vou fugir.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Nesse caso, você deve saber formas de fazer Potter mudar de idéia. Ele não parecia querer muito fugir com você.

-E quem disse que eu preciso dele para fugir? Eu odeio você. É claro que eu não vou me casar com uma pessoa como você.

-Então aonde você vai? – ele revirou os olhos fazendo com que ela mesma achasse suas palavras ridículas. –Seu pai é o Ministro da Magia e por um acaso, um dos homens mais importantes da Inglaterra. Você deve conhece-lo. Artur Weasley não parece ser do tipo que cruza os braços quando a filha caçula desaparece.

Tudo o que Gina conseguiu pensar foi em um grande palavrão. Aliás, naqueles segundos que passaram depois das palavras sinceras e arrogantes de Draco, sua cabeça encheu-se daquelas palavras.

_O que, diabos, vou fazer agora? Ele tem razão. Não tenho como fugir! _

-Para onde eu for, não vem ao caso. Eu só preciso saber se você vai comentar alguma coisa do que ouviu hoje.

Ela pensou que ele negaria veementemente, mas Draco apenas deu de ombros.

-Não vou contar. A menos que eu precise. – ele falou olhando-a estranhamente. Gina suspirou, achando que pelo menos isso ela não teria de se preocupar.

(--------O--------)

Draco acompanhou com seus olhos cinzas a língua de Gina umedecer a boca seca. Aquele era um dos momentos em que ele poderia dizer que sua sanidade mental era desligada e seus instintos – ou hormônios, como ele costumava acrescentar mentalmente – governavam seu corpo. A pequena Weasley parecia ser muito mais exótica do que atraente. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, caindo sobre as costas e os olhos, tão azuis quanto um mar oceânico. Ele imaginou como seria tocar os lábios dela com os dedos e pensou em quão macios eram.

Ele viu quando os mesmos lábios observados entreabriram-se como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, não o interessava. Afinal, os hormônios imperavam naquele instante. Draco Estava se levantando, e seus planos pareciam bem simples; ele a beijaria. Não importava se ela não quisesse beija-lo. Apenas saciaria sua vontade momentânea para logo voltar a ser o racional Draco Malfoy.

Mas então sentiu a frustração quando a porta se abriu num banque surdo, revelando uma mulher magra demais com os cabelos desgrenhados.

-Oh, Srta Weasley! Perdoe-me! Eu tive que ajeitar o vestido da Sra Malfoy, por isso demorei tanto. – ignorando completamente a presença de Draco, ela caminhou até Gina e começou a leva-la em direção à penteadeira. Só então reparou que o quarto não estava completamente vazio quando entrou. –Sr Malfoy, é melhor você ir. A pequena vai querer privacidade para se trocar.

Draco acenou cordial e foi a largos passos em direção a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Aqui, ele pensou irritado, é o que chamam de frustração.

(--------O--------)

Quando Gina desceu - tomando cuidado para não amassar seu vestido – pela escada de mármore, ela ouviu pessoas cochicharem a apontarem discretamente para ela. No entanto, ela sabia o que diziam ou pelo menos, fazia uma vaga idéia.

"Ali está a futura rainha da Bretanha!"

Gina amaldiçoou qualquer que fossem os comentários; maldosos ou não. Mas ainda sorria como se não estivesse xingando cada convidado.

Estavam no dia 27 de Setembro, faltavam poucos dias para que o mês terminasse. Era costume a família do Ministro fazer festas no final dos últimos meses do ano comemorando o natal e o ano novo. E lá estava ela, estreando um dos seus milhares de vestidos, todos feitos especialmente para ela. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que milhares de garotinhas costumam ter como exemplo a imagem alegre, bondosa e calma que ela representava.

E o que poderia ser mais desesperador do que milhares de criancinhas sonhando em ter a vida dela?

_Ter que casar com Draco Malfoy?_, pensou enquanto acenava para algumas pessoas que a minutos atrás estava xingando mentalmente. _Ou não ter muita saída quanto a isso? _

-Gin, querida! – a voz de Molly a despertou dos seus pensamentos. –Carlinhos e Gui estão aqui!

Foi aí que sorriu verdadeiramente. Aliás, a primeira vez que sorria de verdade em dias.

(--------O--------)

**Draco Malfoy pousou a taça no parapeito escuro. Toda a varanda estava envolta em penumbra, e as árvores farfalhavam alegremente no jardim, alheias à seus problemas. E _como_ ele tinha problemas. Na verdade, um único problema, que estava usando um vestido que combinava absurdamente com as sardas salpicadas em suas bochechas. **

**Gina Weasley era uma garota muito bonita, de olhos azulados, impenetráveis e os lábios rosados e brilhantes, de uma tonalidade naturalmente graciosa. Seus gestos eram delicados, e o cabelo cor de cobre chamava a atenção à milhas de distância. No entanto, tinha um gênio que Draco não desejaria nem para a esposa de Harry Potter. Bem, talvez só para ele. **

**O caso é que por muito pouco, Gina não se tornara realmente a esposa do Potter. E agora ele tinha menos de um mês para convencer uma Weasley de humor terrivelmente instável a não arruinar os planos de seu pai. Obviamente, também sairia ganhando com isso. **

**Draco encarou com desdém as árvores que balançavam ao vento que soprava. **

**-Slytheryns sempre saem ganhando. **

**Uma silhueta se moveu perto demais, assustando-o. Os olhos verde-esmeralda brilharam entre o aro fino dos óculos, saindo da escuridão. **

**-Você tem um ego gigantesco. - Harry comentou. -Sinceramente não sei o que o Sr. Weasley viu aí - apontou com o queixo para o peito do outro, coberto pelo terno escuro. **

**Parecia enojado com a mínima distância entre eles. **

**-Eu tenho sangue azul, Potter, coisa que você sequer seria capaz de compreender. **

**-E daí? Eu não tenho, e dentre nós dois, ainda prefiro eu mesmo. - Respondeu Harry, os olhos sinceros demais. **

**O vento soprou mais forte, jogando as folhas espessas umas contra as outras, exalando o cheiro fresco de neve misturada com terra. Afinal, o natal havia sido há poucos dias atrás. Seria estranho se a neve não cobrisse os bancos lá embaixo. A própria escuridão encarregou-se de encobrir o sorriso malicioso que se formava no canto dos lábios de Draco. **

**-Pelo menos meu ego não precisa se contentar com os beijos da mulher de outro para se auto-afirmar. **

**Houve um momento de silêncio, quando o som dos saltos no salão batendo no ritmo da música pareceu insuportável. Com o punho a suspenso no ar, a meio centímetro do nariz de Draco, Harry encarou o fundo daqueles olhos cinzentos. **

**-Autocontrole, Potter. A verdade dói. - Draco passou os dedos pelo finíssimo fio loiro que se soltou de trás da orelha. -A não ser que você queira resolver isso lá fora. **

**Os dentes de Harry brilharam quando ele sorriu. A idéia só lhe pareceria melhor se Draco a tivesse tido antes. **

**(--------O--------) **

Gina se sentia alegre e sufocada, entre os irmãos mais velhos. O salão estava lotado, e não conseguira achar Draco entre os convidados. Não que estivesse interessada no que ele fazia, mas porque ele era Draco Malfoy. E nada de bom podia vir de Draco Malfoy.

**Quando ela vislumbrou a mescla de cabelos louros demais desviando rapidamente entre os convidados, pensou em ir até lá sondá-lo. Desistiu no mesmo segundo, quando viu o rosto sereno de Harry apontar logo atrás. Agora tinha certeza. Draco Malfoy estava tramando algo. **

**Saiu correndo atrás deles, sem se preocupar com a expressão surpresa de Gui, ou sua taça de champagne, repousando nas mãos de Carlinhos. As pessoas reclamavam quando Gina se chocava contra uma delas, mas não tinha tempo de parar para se desculpar. Os dois moviam-se rapidamente, como duas cobras entre os convidados, e Gina ficou chocada por ter achado alguma semelhança entre Draco e Harry. **

**Cruzou a porta de entrada da mansão e esquadrinhou o jardim com os olhos, sentindo-se estranha. Não conseguia enxergar direito na escuridão, e talvez ela os tivesse perdido. Foi quando ouviu um baque surdo bem à sua frente, e a lua esfumaçada iluminou o rosto pálido de Harry, caindo em câmera lenta, o punho de Draco ainda erguido. **

**-Malfoy! - ela gritou, e só percebeu que havia sido alto demais quando dois pares de olhos claros encararam-na. **

-Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? - Draco fitou-a por alguns segundos, esperando uma resposta. Mas tudo o que Gina fez foi levar o punho cerrado até o peito e respirar bem fundo enquanto arregalava um pouco mais os olhos azuis em direção a Draco.

Foi então que ele sentiu alguma coisa colidir com seu rosto, mas precisamente na região do maxilar. Ele demorou dois segundos para perceber que tinha sido atacado.

-Depois dizem que Grifinórios sempre jogam limpo.

-Vocês dois! - Gina gritou correndo até eles, com a expressão mais aterrorizada que conseguiu fazer. Ela viu o nariz de Harry sangrar, sujando as vestes escuras. Olhou rapidamente para Draco que ainda cambaleava em sua direção -Parem com isso _agora!_

-Você, sai daqui. - Draco resmungou mal educadamente, afastando-a do seu caminho, mas ela permaneceu firme onde estava, entre os dois.

-Francamente, que cena estúpida é essa? O que você está pensando, Malfoy?

Mas Draco revirou os olhos e ficou calado, olhando fixamente para seu próprio punho.

-Desculpe estragar a festa, Gin. - Harry murmurou parecendo desconfortável. -Acho melhor eu ir concertar esse nariz ou vão desconfiar...

-Eu ajudo. - ela disse automaticamente procurando a varinha nas vestes. Demorou um tempo considerável para achá-las e quando as encontrou, foi até ele e murmurou um feitiço prático até que o rosto de Harry estivesse como antes; puro e limpo.

E depois, olhou para Draco que ainda mantinha os olhos bem longe dos dois.

-Você quer ajuda? - ela ofereceu já caminhando na direção dele, mas ele se afastou bruscamente e murmurou um palavrão enquanto ia em direção à festa. Aparentemente, não se importava com o que as pessoas poderiam dizer do estado deplorável.

-ARGH! - ela gritou dando um chute no nada. -Imbecil!

-Acho que ele sempre gostou de chamar atenção. - Harry comentou sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava furtivamente. -Acho que ele gosta de ter a imagem de rebelde sem causa.

-Ou talvez ele não se importe com as pessoas e o que elas pensam sobre ele. - ela respondeu rápido, sem poder evitar. Ela pensou em como aquelas palavras soaram frias em sua voz, mas estava cansada e tudo o que queria era um bom banho e cama. Ela se virou para Harry e deu um estalado beijo em sua bochecha.

-Acho que será melhor cada um dormir em sua própria cama, não acha?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, apesar de não corresponder ao sorriso. Ela a assistiu andar graciosamente até a Mansão e sumir de visto.

-É, realmente uma ótima idéia, Malfoy.

(--------O--------)

-Eu ajudo. - ela disse automaticamente procurando a varinha nas vestes.

Draco revirou os olhos.

Aqueles pequenos gestos a faziam parecer inocente demais, mesmo que ele soubesse que aquela garota não podia mais pensar em romantismo como pensava aos doze anos de idade.

Ele imaginou se ela teria o mesmo cuidado com ele e aquele pensamento o atormentou. O que diabos aquilo importava?

Ela estragara o que ele vinha querendo fazer há anos, bater naquele Potter Ridículo. Ele deveria estar com muita raiva por ela ter estragado a única e aparente forma de diversão que ele imaginava ter naquela noite.

E Draco estava realmente com raiva, mas por outro motivo. Pelo jeito que ele tocou ou olhou para Potter e sua cara estúpida. A forma em que se ofereceu para ajudá-lo...

-Você quer ajuda? - a voz dela interrompeu seu devaneio. Ela estava vindo em sua direção, com a varinha erguida.

_Ah, claro. Até parece que vou querer que ela encoste em mim!_, ele pensou se afastando bruscamente enquanto falava um sonoro palavrão. E foi assim que ele foi em direção à festa, ignorando a dor latejante no rosto.

Ela viu algumas pessoas dirigirem olhares curiosos em sua direção e sentiu-se desconfortável. Deveria ter entrado pelos fundos e assim evitaria os olhares indesejáveis. Um e outro comentário sobre o roxo em seu rosto lhe vinha aos ouvidos, mas ele aparentemente tinha coisas mais importantes com que se importar. Como por exemplo, convencer a pequena Weasley a casar-se com ele sem fazer uma das loucuras habituais.

Ele tinha ouvido as histórias dos escândalos que a Weasley tinha feito e das ofensas que dirigira aos possíveis pretendentes. Naturalmente, não havia gostado de nenhum dos seus noivos anteriormente, mas aquilo não importava. Harry Potter estava comprometido, e isso deixava seu caminho um pouco mais amplo.

Mas não o bastante para simplesmente achar que a batalha estava ganha.

-O que aconteceu com seu rosto, querido? - sua mãe lhe perguntou enquanto ele traçava um caminho estranhamente cumprido, na direção do seu quarto, no andar superior. -Você está bem?

-Sim - ele murmurou afastando delicadamente a mão de Narcisa do seu ombro. -apenas estou um pouco cansado demais.

E assim ele se guiou pelo habitual caminho onde dormiria horas e mais horas. Ou pelo menos assim ele desejava.

(--------O--------)

Por mais que tentasse, sua cabeça não conseguia desligar-se e já faziam umas três da manhã quando Draco deu-se por vencido e se levantou da cama onde gastara as últimas horas revirando-se inquieto. Não sabia porque, mas simplesmente todas as vezes que tentava dormir, algo vinha e fazia com que ele abrisse seus olhos mais uma vez.

Draco perdera a conta de quantas vezes já fizera isso naquela mesma noite.

Ele colocou suas calças e pôs uma camisa de linho bordada; desde sempre fora acostumado a dormir nu e mesmo que não se sentisse em casa, era um hábito que ele não fazia questão de deixar.

E quando percebeu, já estava caminhando em direção a cozinha que naquela hora estava escura e desabitada. Ou pelo menos ele achava que estaria.

Mas seus olhos constataram algo diferente do esperado.

-É incrível como encontramos quem menos queria encontrar...Justamente nas horas mais erradas! - ele exclamou adentrando a cozinha fracamente iluminada por um fecho de luz vinda de uma varinha.

A varinha do Potter.

-O mesmo serve para mim - Harry respondeu sem se importar com a presença de Draco. -Sabe, Malfoy, foi realmente descortês o que você fez esta noite?

-O que? Te bater?

-Estou falando de Gina. - o moreno esclareceu dançando com os olhos verdes-esmeraldas e fitando-o com certo interesse. -Você não foi nada educado.

-Isso não é problema seu.

-Você está enganado. É muito mais problema meu do que seu.

Draco deu um meio sorriso. "O que foi? Não me diga que ainda gosta dela?"

-Eu amo Gina. Não como nos tempos de Hogwarts. Eu acredito que o amor que sentia ficou muito mais forte e duradouro. Amor de irmão.

-Ela já tem irmãos o bastante, creio eu. - Draco retorquiu. -E que eu saiba, irmão não se beijam e muito menos dormem juntos. - acrescentou com raiva, uma raiva ocultada perfeitamente em seu semblante frio e pálido.

-Eu e Gin não dormimos juntos, Malfoy. - Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro. -Eu não sei como você soube, mas sim, nós nos beijamos.

-Eu sinceramente não quero saber. - Draco disse pegando uma maçã na cesta de frutas e mordendo-a com brutalidade. -E se não se importa, eu gostaria que você não comentasse o que você fez ou deixou de fazer com ela. Você sabe, vou ter que me casar com ela e possivelmente terei que conviver com a Weasley. Seria intragável lembrar que um dia vocês tiveram alguma coisa.

-Você não a ama - Harry comentou sem se surpreender. -Achei que não amava mesmo. Quando eu soube que vocês iriam se casar, tudo o que eu pensei foi em 'Como ela escolheu esse cara para passar o resto dos dias com ele?', tudo ficou bem claro quando Artur disse que essa união poderia significar negócios e não amor.

-Foda-se, Potter. - Draco resmungou sentando-se na mesa. A metade da maça já comida.

-Eu me importo com Gina. Morreria por ela, porque ela é especial, diferente de todas as mulheres com quem você irá vir a ter. Ela é...

-Irritante - Draco completou entediado. -mas mesmo assim atraente. Não vai ser muito difícil dormir com ela.

Draco ficou satisfeito em constatar que Harry cerrou o punho.

-Ela é incomparável. Você pode ter todas, Malfoy, mas nenhuma vai te beijar com tanto ardor quanto ela.

-Como vou saber? - Draco perguntou achando que aquela pequena e imensamente bizarra conversa já dera em tudo que ele suportaria aturar. Francamente, ele preferia ter ficado em sua cama, revirando-se a cada cinco minutos. Pelo menos, não teria que ouvir Potter e seus elogios a pequena Weasley. -Eu nunca beijei Virgínia Weasley.

-E nunca vai beijar se continuar tratando-a assim.

-O que você quer? - Draco explodiu jogando o resto da fruta em algum lugar não iluminado. -Quer bancar o idiota perfeito que quer o bem de todos? Vá se foder, Potter. Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos ridículos. Apenas vá se foder!

Ele deu as costas e ia a passos decididos para seu quarto, descansar e tentar esquecer aquela conversa ridícula.

Mas uma mão forte segurou seu braço, incapacitando-o de se mexer.

-Eu ainda não terminei, Malfoy. - Harry falou suavemente, apertando o braço de Draco. -Eu preciso que você me faça uma promessa.

Draco riu sem emoção, mas ficou calado, aparentemente esperando Harry dizer alguma coisa ou que Potter o largasse. E quando Harry o fez, Draco permaneceu ali, de costas para Harry.

-Me prometa, Malfoy, que você não vai machucar Gin.

-O que eu ganharia se eu prometesse isso? - Draco disse lenta e vagarosamente, enquanto uma idéia foi formulando em sua cabeça.

-Apenas prometa, Malfoy.

-Está bem, eu prometo.

Harry franziu a testa, mas por alguma razão decidiu não comentar nada. Apenas saiu da cozinha deixando Draco Malfoy sozinho em meio a escuridão.

De repente, tudo ficou absolutamente claro em sua cabeça.

"_Eu nunca beijei Virgínia Weasley."_, ele ouviu a própria voz de longe.

Ele precisava justamente daquilo. Se quisesse casar com Gina, tudo o que ele precisava é fazê-la se apaixonar.

"_E nunca vai beijar se continuar tratando-a assim." _

Draco sorriu. Harry Potter tinha sido útil, verdadeiramente útil no final das contas...

**N/A:** Tudo está claro nesse capítulo. Nele fica claro que será Draco quem vai tentar fazer as coisas melhorarem entre ele e Gin.

Um detalhe, isso não é uma fanfic de época, e sim alternativa. Sexo é uma palavra bem normal para o agora, não acha, dona Anita?


	5. O Mistério, Plano e Fuga

**Laços de Sangue**

Capítulo 4: _O Mistério, Plano e Fuga._

_Parecia haver sombras que invadiam as tardes de Outono; eu sabia que logo seria inverno e com o natal, meu suposto casamento. Mas como mudar algo que até ali não parecia haver escapatória? Todas as tardes eu me sentava no peitoral da janela e observava os pontos luminosos se formarem no céu escurecido. Elas brilhavam para mim como se rissem do meu dilema. _

_Eu gostaria de saber como seria se eu não fosse filha do Ministro da Magia. Como seria se eu fosse tão pobre que nunca passaria na cabeça de Lúcio Malfoy casar seu filho com uma Weasley pobretona. Seria isso a situação mais adequada? Se fosse, eu nunca poderia saber, já que eu não deixaria de ser quem sou numa simples noite de Outono..._

(------O------)

"_Então é essa garota que roubou Harry de mim"_, Gina pensou instintivamente quando pôs os olhos em Marie Potter. Ela parecia ser bem tímida e amuada; os olhos eram castanhos como seus cabelos longos e ondulados. Não parecia com Gina em nada que pudesse ser visto aparentemente e quando Gina a abraçou, sentiu o corpo delicado e frágil da garota estremecer. _"Deve ter mais ou menos minha idade"_

-Seja bem vinda, Marie. Ficaria encantada se fôssemos como irmãs já que você se casou com um irmão meu...

Durante toda a sua vida ela sabia que aquele momento chegaria. Mas nunca pensou que pudesse agir tão cordial e tão natural como estava agindo. Se fossem alguns dois anos atrás, ela teria morrido ao falar aquelas palavras, mas ali, vendo-a esboçar um tímido sorriso, tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi em como Harry escolhera alguém improvável para se casar.

-Obrigada. – ela murmurou. –Harry sempre diz coisas incríveis de você, Virgínia. Eu realmente espero que nos demos muito bem nesse tempo em que ficarei aqui.

Gina apertou carinhosamente as mãos de Marie enquanto a guiava para a sala de visitas.

-Acho que você vai gostar de ficar aqui. Fazemos muitas festas e elas quase sempre acabam no dia seguinte. Daqui a dois dias teremos o Festival do Dias das Bruxas, você já deve ter ouvido falar...

-Ouvi. Mesmo que eu não goste muito de festas... – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente. –Mas Harry gosta tanto... E realmente fez muita questão para que eu o acompanhasse nessa visita. Vocês são a família que ele sempre quis ter.

-E ele é o meu irmão predileto. – Gin comentou casualmente.

Estavam sentadas nos sofás vermelhos frente a uma lareira apagada. Mesmo que o vento fosse cortante e gélido, as grossas e impenetráveis paredes não deixavam que o frio ultrapassasse. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Marie e constatou que era mesmo uma mulher bastante tímida. Suas vestes eram sóbrias e escuras, tais como as de sua mãe. Seus cabelos pareciam ser a única fonte de charme genuíno naquele corpo; eram lindos, Gina reparou, batiam mais ou menos na cintura extremamente fina. E os olhos... Pareciam ser vazios demais...

O silêncio entre elas se quebrou instintivamente quando a porta rangeu levemente. Gina virou a cabeça rápido demais, tão rápido que sentiu dor no pescoço.

E quando viu quem era, arregalou os olhos.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou sem hesitar ou se importar com a presença de Marie na sala.

-Andando? – ele retrucou ironicamente antes de dar uma olhada ao redor. Gina viu o olhar cinzento de Draco repousar em Marie por um tempo considerável, o bastante para fazer a garota se encolher no acolchoado.

-Você é a esposa do Potter?

-É. – Gina respondeu rápido. –E nós estamos conversando agora. O que você quer?

-Dar uma volta. – ele respondeu olhando fixamente para Gina.

-Alguém está lhe impedindo? – ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas de maneira bem sugestiva. Normalmente as pessoas tomavam aquele gesto como um "vá embora" educado; no entanto ele permaneceu ali, encarando-a como se esperasse alguma coisa.

-Ninguém. Estou só te esperando.

-Eu não quero nem tentar entender o que isso pode vir a significar...

-Você não vai negar dar uma volta com seu noivo, vai?

Gina abriu a boca umas três vezes, mas as palavras não saiam. Draco esboçou um sorrisinho enfezado antes de andar até ela.

-Seu pai sugeriu que seria agradável.

-Desde quando você o ouve?

-Desde que ele aceitou meu pedido de casamento? – ele arriscou. –Acho que uma hora de descanso para a Sra Potter seria a melhor coisa a fazer... Ela parece estar doente. Nesse meio tempo...

-Nós poderíamos passear. – ela acompanhou o raciocínio. –Marie, você quer descansar ou está bem assim?

Por um momento, Gina temeu a resposta. Ela não estava disposta a ouvir a voz daquele rapaz nem por um minuto que fosse, mas se estava disposta a fugir, teria que, pelo menos, ter o apoio dele.

Ela respirou fundo quando Marie agradeceu a atenção e se retirou para seu quarto, alegando estar mesmo cansada e que seria outra se dormisse algumas horas.

-E então? – ele perguntou impaciente. –Vamos ou não?

-Vamos.

(------O------)

Desde que o inverno chegara, Draco não via o sol nem tão pouco seus raios quentes e luminosos. Na realidade, detalhes como aquele não importavam muito desde que a última festa na casa dos Weasleys havia terminado em um roxo na região dos seus olhos e uma certa conversa sem objetivos. Ou pelo menos quase.

Draco sabia intimamente que seu plano havia demorado todos aqueles dias – mais precisamente desde a última festa dada pelos Weasleys – para ser elaborado justamente por ser complexo demais. Afinal, como ele, Draco, poderia do nada querer mudar a relação Weasley e Malfoy da noite para o dia?

Ele se pegou pensando muito naquele "probleminha" técnico e percebeu que só teria uma solução: Ele deveria mudar tão imperceptivelmente a ponto de Gina nem ao menos perceber. E aquilo ele estava fazendo aos poucos; bastava perceber que os olhares dirigidos a Gina já não eram tão vazios assim e demonstravam um pouco de interesse. Ou os pequenos gestos gentis que ele direcionava a ela, como sempre abrir a porta da sala do jantar para que ela passasse, ou como ele esperava que ela se sentasse primeiro para depois ele se acomodar em seu lugar à mesa.

Mas tudo aquilo não colaborou em nada para que Gina pudesse mudar de idéia. Ele mesmo sabia que devia ficar de olho na Weasley, principalmente quando ela estava sozinha ou muito calada. Geralmente quando isso acontecia ele sabia perfeitamente o que significava; enquanto ele trabalhava em seu plano para mantê-la ali para se casar com ele, ela mesma trabalhava em seu próprio plano de fuga.

Ele sabia que todas as noites ela ficava debruçada no peitoral da janela, olhando os jardins e as possíveis saídas estratégicas para seu meticuloso plano.

Mas foi naquele final de Outubro que ele se deu conta que deveria se arriscar mais um pouco se queria que seu plano desse certo. Foi quando ele começou realmente a agir.

Ele sempre gostou de mulheres com roupas curtas o suficiente para ver o corpo escultural que elas possuíam. Talvez aquilo fosse o principal motivo para que ele se aproximasse do sexo oposto. Talvez fosse por aquilo que ele sentia-se perdido.

Tudo era bem mais fácil se tivesse um belo decote que mostrasse a curva dos seios e uma mini saia que pudesse mostrar as pernas bem torneadas. No entanto, tudo parecia ser bem mais complicado com as roupas simples de Gina Weasley. Ela vestia um vestido branco leve e rendado, que esvoaçava suas saias com os ventos que passavam pelos jardins.

Ele se perguntava se ela não sentia frio com aquele vestido.

-Eu queria mesmo conversar alguns minutos com você. – ela quebrou o silêncio afoitamente enquanto colocavam os pés no gramado do jardim. –É sobre nosso... huh, casamento.

-O que? Você desistiu da idéia de fugir?

-Não. É justamente disso que quero falar.

Draco deu de ombros enquanto chutava uma pedra do chão.

-Você ainda pensa em fugir?

-Penso. Para falar a verdade, tenho gastado um tempo considerável para solucionar os problemas que terei se eu simplesmente fugir.

-E qual conclusão você chegou?

-Que não vai adiantar se não tiver a sua ajuda. – Draco a olhou sem entender durante uma fração de segundos. E então ele riu. –É sério, você não pode estar querendo se casar comigo!

-E porque não, Weasley? Francamente, você não tem autoconfiança?

-Não é essa a questão. – ela disse esforçando-se em manter a pouca calma que tinha. –Esse casamento é uma péssima idéia para ambos, você sabe disso.

-Acho que não, Weasley. Você já parou para avaliar o que eu ganharia se me casasse com você?

-Na verdade não. – ela deu de ombros. Estava sentada no nada confortável banco de pedra-sabão do jardim. O tempo dava sinais de que mudaria drasticamente. –Me fale sobre você. – ela disse abruptadamente.

-Desculpe?

-Me fale sobre você. Sobre o que você gosta e... bem, o que não gosta. Coisas assim.

Draco a olhou desconfiado.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-Em lugar nenhum. Apenas quero saber com quem vou me casar se todos os meus planos não derem certo.

Foi a vez de ele dar de ombros.

-Bem, eu não sei o que pode te interessar.

-Como era sua vida em Hogwarts? Quero dizer, gastava metade do seu tempo xingando meu irmão e Harry? Ou você seduzia garotinhas para passar o tempo.

-Você quer que eu seja sincero? – ele perguntou contendo uma vontade louca de rir. Aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para começar seu plano...

-Sincero, sempre. Pode começar, estou ouvindo.

-Eu ficava olhando você andar rápido pelos corredores. – ele parou deliciando a sensação de vê-la arregalar seus olhos azuis. –Você sabe, quando você anda rápido, seus quadris balançam mais do que o normal. Não, não me olhe assim. Isso não é um insulto, pelo contrário.

-E você quer que eu acredite nisso? Hogwarts tinha muitas garotas lindas para você observar, Malfoy. Porque você olharia justamente para mim?

-Na época você era do Potter. Eu me lembro de ter visto vocês se agarrarem. Desde aquele momento eu olhei para você diferente. De um jeito que nem eu gostaria de olhar, afinal, você era só uma Weasley.

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Quer dizer que você olhava quando eu passava. Mais alguma surpresa, Malfoy?

-Houve uma época em que eu seguia você. Por onde quer que você fosse, eu estava atrás.

-Nunca reparei que alguém me seguia.

-Eu não deixava que você notasse.

-Mesmo assim, um pouco improvável, não acha?

-Acredite se quiser, só estou sendo sincero. Você já ouviu falar que as pessoas procuram alguma coisa que não podem ter?

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Não, Malfoy, eu não acredito em você.

Ele sorriu desmanchando qualquer previsão que Gina tinha feito sobre sua reação.

Mas o sorriso não foi como os outros com que ela estava acostumada. Ele sorria como se esperasse por aquilo. Ela não teve tempo para perceber o que aquilo poderia significar. Talvez porque no instante seguinte, ela sentia que o rosto dele se aproximava mais do que deveria.

O hálito dele saia pela boca fina e bem desenhada, entreaberta e convidativa. Gina ia fechar seus olhos – se perguntando intimamente onde estava seu autocontrole – quando sentiu algo diferente.

Era como se seu corpo fosse atingindo um calor insuportável. Uma temperatura quase febril. Ela constatou em alguns segundos daqueles minutos, que o corpo dele parecia aquecê-la de alguma forma; e teve a sensação de que seu sangue iria virar vapor se ele continuasse a se aproximar.

-Você quer que eu prove? – ele perguntou perigosamente perto, a boca dele quase tocando na sua.

Gina abriu os olhos.

(------O------)

Ele ficou esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa. Possivelmente um dos insultos que ela geralmente lhe direcionava. Mas ela abriu os olhos e o olhou durante uns poucos segundos; e durante esses segundos ele pode olhar seu rosto refletido naqueles olhos azuis. Era violeta, vários tons de azuis escuros misturados até que formava aquela cor quase lilás.

-Quero. – ela respondeu com a voz falhante, voltando a fechar seus olhos. Ele levou segundos consideráveis para entender o que aquilo significava.

Ela estava permitindo que ele a beijasse.

_Talvez não seja o momento certo_, ele pensou se afastando levemente. _Se fosse agora, seria só mais um. Eu preciso ter exclusividade._

-Está ficando frio. – ele disse pegando seu próprio casaco e o colocando nos ombros dela. Gina abriu os olhos e o fitou.

-Você consegue ser um grande idiota às vezes, sabia?

-O que eu posso fazer se eu sou um cavalheiro? – ele perguntou ironicamente, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

-Toda essa história de me observar quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Agora você diz que quer provar que fala a verdade e me da o casaco porque "está ficando frio". O que você quer com tudo isso, hein, Malfoy?

Ele estava pasmo. Não era exatamente essa a reação que ele gostaria de provocar. Ela parecia muito mais irritada do que frustrada.

-Se você quer eu te agarre agora mesmo é só dizer, Weasley.

Mas ela deu as costas e foi pisando duro até o castelo, como se aquilo fosse à última coisa que queria para aquela tarde.

E realmente era.

(------O------)

Harry esperava sentado naquela cama extremamente confortável, enquanto batia os dedos cruzados na barriga.

-Você pode demorar mais um pouco, querida. Na verdade, eu não estou nem aí.

Ele viu a cabeça castanha aparecer na brecha da porta de cascalho.

-Vai à merda, idiota.

Mas ele riu, contrariando qualquer expectativa.

-Se continuar me chamando assim, nós não vamos convencer ninguém que somos felizes...

-Porque você nunca me leva a sério? – ela perguntou dramaticamente. –Eu nunca quis vir para cá, só para começar. Você disse que é importante e tudo o mais, mas eu nunca consegui entender porque toda essa necessidade de ficar nessa casa.

-Você não gostou dos móveis?

-Não é isso. – ela abanou as mãos colocando-as para o lado de fora por alguns segundos. –Está certo que a casa é grande demais. Só que a única coisa que mais me incomodou foi _a garota_.

-O que tem Gina dessa vez? – Harry perguntou revirando os olhos. –Na primeira vez que você a viu semanas atrás você disse que ela parecia ser fácil demais. Agora qual é a reclamação?

-Ela me abraçou. Como se nós fôssemos amigas.

-Ela sempre foi acolhedora. – ele observou.

-E também tem o modo com que ela o olha. Como se esperasse alguma coisa.

-Impressão sua.

Marie fechou a porta soltando um sonoro muxoxo. Depois Harry a ouviu dizer alto, sua voz sendo abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro.

-Vocês dois não me enganam. Se eu fosse ela, tomaria cuidado para o noivinho dela não perceber.

-Noivinho? Você quer dizer o Malfoy?

-Esse é o nome dele, certo?

-O casamento foi forçado. Gina até tem pensado em fugir.

-Eu não tiraria a razão dela. Porque casar com esse tal Malfoy se ela ainda tem você?

Harry sorriu estranhando o que ela tinha dito. Como ela não poderia perceber que tudo o que havia entre ele e Gina tinha acabado no dia em que ele fora embora? Certamente ele havia pensado na doce e 'pura' Gina durante algumas semanas em que chegara ao seu destino incerto; mas os pensamentos que tinha e que Gina pintava vez ou outra estavam distantes em poucos meses.

Então ele descobriu. Não era amor, e sim carinho. Ou talvez apenas atração física e química... Mas não amor propriamente dito.

-Por que sempre que você pensa em algo dificilmente volta atrás?

Marie saiu finalmente do banheiro com o cenho franzido.

-Eu apenas digo o que vejo, Harry. Você sabe por que estamos aqui. Achei que você levaria a sério o nosso trabalho.

-E eu levo. Por isso eu digo que não estou me envolvendo com Gina.

-Sei... – ela girou na frente dos olhos verdes curiosos. Sorrindo, um pouco cabulada, ela perguntou alegre. –Como estou?

Harry percorreu os olhos no vestido amarelo leve, um corte sutil dando-lhe uma pequena visão dos seios pequenos e delicados. Ele mordeu a própria língua.

-Bem, realmente bem. Claro, eu ainda acho que você deveria usar aquele seu vestido vermelho...

Marie fez uma careta.

-Aquele só para ocasiões espaciais.

-Certo, certo. – Harry balançou a cabeça dando-se por vencido. Logo estava de pé, com as mãos dadas com a esposa que já não sorria. Tinha o rosto sério e compenetrado. –Eu só gostaria de saber qual personalidade você vai deixar escapar hoje. – ele sussurrou apertando a delicada mão de Marie.

Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas revirou os olhos e caminhou para fora do quarto.

(------O------)

Gina se olhou mais uma vez no seu espelho que ocupava toda uma parede do seu quarto. Ela costumava achar que era um exagero, mas com o passar dos anos decidiu que um espelho daqueles poderia ser bastante eficiente para certas finalidades.

Ela olhou para o simples vestido branco com pequenos e delicados bordados dourados que vestia. Parecia bem agradável, apesar de ser um vestido leve demais para o tempo que caia. Os tão comuns ventos gelados faziam os ossos tremerem e nenhuma pessoa normal poderia vestir-se assim para um passeio pelos jardins floridos magicamente.

Mas as paredes esquentavam o suficiente para o sangue se manter no estado líquido e isso parecia ser o suficiente.

-Ele poderia estar sendo verdadeiro, Gin. Pense nas possibilidades. Com certeza você é bastante bonita e é a garota mais disputada que se tem notícia. Seria realmente bom para ele tê-la como esposa.

-Não, Mione. Eu não consigo acreditar que aquele idiota alguma vez sentiu atração por mim. Você sabe bem o jeito que ele me tratava. Sempre que podia, me empurrava para que eu caísse no meio do corredor, sempre ria das minhas sardas e me esnobava porque eu era apaixonada por Harry.

-Realmente ele era um idiota. Mas tem certeza que ele _sempre_ foi assim? Que eu me lembre houve uma época que ele era considerado o mais procurado garoto de Hogwarts. Você não é cega e muito menos eu. Ele parece ter sangue de veela... Durante esse tempo – Hermione disse sentada na beirada da cama, os olhos arregalados e ansiosos. - ele nunca me chamou de sangue-ruim ou implicou com você. Pelo menos não na minha frente. Talvez ele ainda ficasse rindo ou esnobando Harry, mas você...

-Esse é o problema, Mione. – Gina deu as costas para o espelho e fitou Hermione atentamente. –Desde o meu sexto ano ele nunca mais olhou para mim. Se ele diz que foi obcecado por mim durante esse tempo, como eu nunca percebi? Quero dizer, Dino foi obcecado por mim e ninguém precisou me dizer isso, já que ele roubava minhas calcinhas...

-Talvez ele tenha sido cuidadoso. – Hermione retorquiu. –Não estou do lado dele, Gin. Apenas achei que poderia fazer sentido.

-Que seja. Para mim é apenas um plano idiota para me fazer permanecer aqui. Muito bem, dois podem jogar esse mesmo jogo.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho maroto.

-O que vai fazer? Vai fingir que acredita nele?

-Exatamente. Só para despistar. Você sabe, enquanto ele acha que estou envolvida nessa porcaria de jogo, eu estou continuando o meu próprio jogo.

Hermione ia retrucar, mas Gina voltou-se para o espelho e pôs-se a analisar suas vestes leves. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que Gina poderia ser bastante má com os homens e sabia disso ao ver as caras desoladas dos ex-namorados da amiga.

Talvez fosse mesmo importante para Gina quebrar a cara algumas vezes.

Somente _talvez_.

(------O------)

-Daqui a três dias o Festival dá inicio a uma série de acontecimentos sociais. – Artur dizia pausadamente, vez ou outra bebericando em seu próprio cálice. –Estou certo de que todos aqui já tenham ido ao Festival. – seus olhos azuis pousaram em Marie que o olhava admirada.

-Desculpe senhor, mas eu nunca fui a qualquer coisa do tipo.

Molly sorriu meigamente da outra extremidade da mesa.

-O Beco Diagonal sempre recebe muitos turistas. As ruas ficam enfeitadas com luzes coloridas. As pessoas usam fantasias dos contos bruxos como a Bruxa Adormecida e os Três Dragões Adormecidos... É como uma tradição. Este ano minha pequena Gin vai vestida como a heroína da História dos Três Dragões. Você ficaria encantadora como a Bruxa Adormecida, não como a principal, já que deve ser a fantasia mais procurada, mas como uma das fadas madrinhas, em especial a fada do fogo.

-Mamãe sempre adorou histórias infantis. – cochichou Gina no ouvido de Marie. –Ela ficava mais empolgada do que eu quando me colocava para dormir.

Marie engoliu um pouco do seu suco de avelã.

-Minha mãe nunca quis fazer coisas desse tipo. Ela achava que seria melhor eu permanecer com os pés no chão.

Gina não respondeu, mas deu um meio sorriso.

-Garanto que minha mãe pode ser tudo, menos pé no chão.

-Eu não sei metade desses contos, ficaria feliz se um dia a senhora pudesse me contar. – Marie disse elevando um pouco mais a sua voz.

-Ficaria encantada. – respondeu Molly prontamente. –Quando você quiser, querida.

-E então, Draco. Qual fantasia pretende usar no dia do Festival? – Artur perguntou meramente.

Draco olhou para o próprio prato quase intacto e sorriu sem graça.

-Ainda não sei. – ele respondeu por fim.

Durante toda a sua vida, sempre detestou festivais idiotas como aqueles. Sua mãe insistia em vesti-lo tão ridiculamente que sempre que podia, ele se escondia nos galpões abandonados. E lá ficava até ter certeza de que nenhum amigo seu estaria no festival.

Às vezes ele ficava tanto tempo que caia no sono e acordava no dia seguinte, enquanto seus pais lhe procuravam desesperados por todos os lugares e sempre que isso acontecia, ele apanhava tanto que poderia demorar dias para se recuperar.

-Com certeza Gina poderia lhe ajudar hoje depois do jantar na escolha da fantasia. – a voz grave de Artur soou. –Não temos muito tempo, o festival é daqui a três dias.

_Com certeza uma ótima oportunidade_, Draco pensou sorrindo interiormente. Seu olhar buscou Gina por um momento e ficou levemente surpreso ao ver à expressão amena no rosto dela. _Talvez ela tenha acreditado_..., pensou sentindo-se revigorado.

-Seria realmente bom. Não concorda, Gina?

Foi estranho, ele pensou. Chamá-la pelo primeiro nome parecia ser como uma mentira ou algo forçado. Mas não pareceu forçado aos seus ouvidos.

-Como quiser, Draco. – ela respondeu erguendo seu queixo de forma digna. Ele continuou a olhá-lo nos olhos durante um momento considerável. Até que ele decidiu quebrar o contado e se pôs a analisar a comida que não havia comido.

Talvez aquilo estivesse estranho demais para ser apenas um jogo...

(------O------)

No final daquele jantar, os dois permaneceram nos seus lugares enquanto um a um se levantavam e iam até seus quartos. Marie despediu-se amigavelmente de Gina e Harry tentou não se demorar com os habituais beijos de despedida. Quando os dois, Marie e Harry estavam devidamente trancados no quarto que dividiriam, ela o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu.

-VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL! – ela gritou tentando inutilmente acertá-lo com os sapatos. –Eu vou ter que me vestir como uma idiota e você nem ao menos aliviou a barra. Ficou me olhando como se eu realmente fosse capaz de vestir uma fantasia idiota com toda a boa vontade e...

-Você quer acordar todas as pessoas? Ou simplesmente quer que descubram o seu 'temperamento' habitual? – Harry perguntou um pouco frio demais, segurando-a pelos ombros e a imobilizando. –Você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de coisa. Porque você não colabora uma única vez!

Marie fechou os olhos.

-Droga, Harry. Porque você tem sempre que me lembrar? – ela perguntou dramaticamente. – Todos os dias têm sido a mesma coisa. 'O plano, Marie.' 'Cuidado com as pessoas, elas podem descobrir!' 'Você tem que ser amiga da Gina, ela é a chave do nosso plano!' Será que você nunca percebe que às vezes eu quero vestir uma calça jeans colada e um top indecente às vezes? Eu odeio toda essa coisa de vestidos leves e acessórios delicados!

-Você pode usá-los no quarto. – ele retrucou felinamente. –Mas fora daqui nem pensar. E Gina é realmente importante. O que tem demais em facilitar as coisas?

-Tudo bem, eu prometo que vou facilitar um pouco mais. – Marie disse se soltando das mãos hábeis de Harry. –Mas só se você parar um pouco de dizer o que devo ou não fazer.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

-Eu prometo. – Marie sorriu aliviada. Caminhou até o baú e nele pegou vestes para dormir. –Mas isso não significa que as coisas entre nós vão melhorar! – ela esclareceu balançando sugestivamente o sutiã. – Aliás, nós temos que conversar sobre o plano.

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-É, temos mesmo.

(------O------)

Draco decidiu que pararia de contar quantas vezes ela já revirava seus olhos azuis ou suspirava impaciente naquela noite. Ele meramente ignorava qualquer sinal de descontentamento; sentado no sofá da sala de visitas, frente a sua 'noiva'.

-É claro, Weasley, eu realmente quero ficar toda à noite olhando para você. – ele disse quebrando aquele silêncio constrangedor que estava sobre eles. –Eu poderia desejar que isso durasse para sempre.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Você está sendo irônico?

-Não, paciente.

Gina mais uma vez revirou os olhos.

-Bem, o que você quer saber, afinal?

Draco ergueu suas sobrancelhas impacientemente.

-Tudo, talvez? – arriscou irônico. –Eu não costumava adorar esse tipo de situação.

-Sei. Não devia mesmo. – alfinetou ela. –O que, você tem lembranças ruins da sua infância, Malfoy?

Draco pensou no que responder. Para falar a verdade, ele tinha muitas saídas, mas sinceramente, aquela porcaria do plano colocava muitas coisas em risco. Ele achou que seria no mínimo interessante compartilhar... _certas coisas_ com a Weasley.

-Minha mãe sempre me forçou a me vestir com as fantasias idiotas. E eu sempre fugia.

-Certo, muitas crianças passaram por isso. – ela comentou friamente lançando um olhar longo em direção ao fogo aceso na lareira.

-Talvez seja mesmo. – ele concordou não se abalando. –Mas você não sabe nem metade da minha história.

Gina balançou seu pé irritadamente, sentada frente a Draco, com o olhar mais desinteressado do mundo.

-Comece a falar, Malfoy.

Draco pigarreou alto, se ajustando um pouco mais em sua poltrona confortável.

-Minha mãe sempre teve obsessão por... androginismo. Ela me olhava e dizia que eu me parecia tanto com ela quanto com meu pai. Você tem que concordar que isso não é uma das melhores coisas para se dizer a um... menino.

Gina abafou uma risada.

-Ela achava que você era um menino parecido com uma menina, Malfoy?

Mas Draco preferiu ignorá-la.

-Ela sempre me vestia com fantasias _indefinidas_ e algumas pessoas me confundiam com uma garota.

-Deus, Malfoy! Você não se parece com um... uma menina! Ou pelo menos não se parece agora. – Gina acrescentou sabiamente. –Hoje você é bastante... _definido_.

Draco não deixou de sorrir quanto aquela quase confissão. Gina tossiu forçadamente.

-Bem, você disse algo como fugir...

-Eu fugi certa vez, em meados dos meus nove anos. – Draco continuou desviando seus olhos dos dela. Ele se preocupou em olhar para a janela onde a noite caia imponente. Estrelas marcavam o céu, mas a claridade, mesmo com os pontos luminosos, era tão precária quando um armário fechado, sem janelas e luz. –Me escondi em um balcão abandonado e sem querer, cai no sono. Acordei no dia seguinte e quando meus pais me acharam, eu apanhei.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas assustada, depois tentou reprimir o sentimento.

-Ora, Malfoy. Crianças sempre apanham dos seus pais. Eu mesmo já apanhei da minha mãe por certas vezes ter mexido nas maquiagens dela.

-Certo, mas ferro em brasa não é muito comum, não é, Weasley?

As palavras provocaram o que ele esperava; rapidamente os olhos azuis-violetas se arregalaram e ela ficou boquiaberta.

-Ferro em brasa?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Ainda tenho a marca, quer ver? – ele perguntou displicente fazendo um movimento em direção a suas costas. E para sua surpresa, Gina se levantou num pulo de seu lugar e foi até ele, com os olhos mais curiosos que ele já vira no rosto da garota. Ela se ajoelhou no chão, bem próxima a ele.

-Quero – murmurou ela olhando para ele de relance, mesmo que estivesse mais interessada para ver a cicatriz.

Draco sorriu.

-Eu não vou tirar minha camisa no meio da sala de estar. – ele murmurou afastando-se dela.

-Bem, então você pode me mostrar em outro lugar. – ela falou rápido com um tom inocente nas palavras.

-Onde? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

-Eu não sei. – ela sibilou.

Draco teve uma idéia. Certamente a melhor idéia do dia.

-Vem comigo. – ele falou levantando-se da poltrona e estendendo a mão em direção a Gina. Ela não protestou, apenas pegou um pouco hesitante a mão estendida por ele.

Draco a guiou para as escadas onde levariam até o andar que ficavam os quartos. Sua mente vagamente a lembrava do que aquilo poderia vir a significar, mas ela estava ignorando qualquer voz interior que berrava. Ela apenas o seguia, as mãos dadas, entrelaçadas.

Gina percebeu o quão finas e bem desenhadas as mãos de Draco Malfoy eram. E como se não fosse o bastante, o simples ato de tocá-lo a fazia estremecer. Ela imaginava que o corpo dele fosse tão frio quanto suas ações, mas em tocá-lo como estava fazendo, ela percebeu que suas mãos eram tão quentes quanto suas próprias mãos.

-Onde você... – ela sussurrou incomodada. Definitivamente ela não queria estar indo para qualquer lugar que fosse com ele, muito menos para um lugar que ela não sabia exatamente onde ficava.

-Sem perguntas, Weasley. – Touché. Ele estava tão incomodado quanto ela; ela sabia pelo tom impaciente dele. –Só me siga.

Talvez fosse aquilo que a fez pestanejar e quebrar aquela sensação estranha.

-Escuta, Malfoy, eu não estou nem um pouco interessada...

-Pronto. – ele falou parando subitamente. Só então Gina se deu conta. Eles estavam perante a uma porta que ostentava um ar antigo. Estavam justamente em frente ao escritório; o que significava várias chances de serem pegos em uma situação... inusitada.

-Aqui é onde meu pai fica todas as vezes que ele não está na sala ou no quarto ou no escritório no Ministério... – Gina falou sentindo-se estúpida. –Nós não podemos fazer qualquer coisa aqui.

Draco molhou os lábios com a própria língua.

-E o que você está pensando que nós vamos fazer aqui? Eu só vou mostrar minha cicatriz.

Ela ainda o olhou desconfiada.

-Se você tentar alguma coisa, Malfoy... Eu grito!

Ele deu de ombros claramente demonstrando que não se importava com a ameaça. Ela suspirou vencida e o seguiu quando Draco adentrou o escritório e ela mesma se lembrou de fechar a porta.

Então ela pensou se aquilo poderia ser... seguro.

O escritório estava escuro, a única janela permanecia fechada e a lareira estava completamente apagada. As paredes eram cobertas por estantes que iam do topo até embaixo, cheia de livros empoeirados. Parecia a Floreios e Borrões, a não ser é claro o fato de que na Floreios, o número de livros era muito maior.

Ela escolheu seu lugar junto ao sofá acolchoado no canto mais escuro. Sentou-se confortavelmente e o olhou esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. E ele realmente fez _alguma coisa. _

Draco permaneceu de pé, seguido pelo olhar azulado da moça. Ele suspirou pausadamente antes de ir desabotoando aos poucos os botões da sua camisa. Gina parecia ter seus olhos grudados naqueles dedos ágeis que iam trabalhando lentamente.

-Você disse que seus pais lhe... huh, machucaram com ferro em brasa. – ela comentou casualmente enquanto seguia os movimentos dele.

-Meu pai, para falar a verdade. – Draco tinha a metade da camisa aberta, revelando a pele branca e – para surpresa de Gina – bem definida. Não havia qualquer coisa de errado naquele peitoral. Nem uma marca duvidosa, nem o excesso de pêlos. Era exatamente da maneira que ela gostava. Definido e limpo. –Ele sempre gostou de usar esses meios para a educação do seu filho.

E então, sem mais palavras ditas, o tecido fino e delicado deslizou até chegar ao chão. Onde foi completamente ignorado.

Gina molhou seus lábios com a língua, enquanto seus olhos serpenteavam pela imagem exposta.

-E então, onde está a cicatriz? – ela perguntou roucamente, tentando trazer, com um pigarreio, sua voz normal de volta.

Draco sorriu e virou de costas e ela pôde ver cerca de dez centímetros de cicatriz desenhada nas costas do rapaz. Não havia forma concreta como a de Harry, mas mesmo assim era como se tivesse algum significado.

Era apenas um rasgo vertical cortando maldosamente aquela pele perfeita; e Gina (para seu horror) teve vontade de passar seus dedos sobre a queimadura.

-Posso...? - Draco não respondeu e Gina entendeu aquilo como um sim.

Gina se levantou lentamente e ergueu a mão em direção a ele. Seus dedos se aproximavam mais e mais, até que num instante estavam percorrendo toda a extensão da cicatriz. Ela sentiu quando Draco estremeceu.

-Deve ter doído. – ela murmurou se afastando.

-Fiquei um mês de cama, sem conseguir me mexer. Mas minha mãe se preocupou em fazer poções para que a cicatrização fosse mais rápida. Menos de três meses eu já estava brincando como qualquer criança normal.

_Ele deve ter sofrido na mão do pai_, pensou torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Escuta, Malfoy... – ela hesitou. –Seu pai... maltratava _muito_ você?

(------O------)

-Escuta, Malfoy...Seu pai...maltratava _muito_ você? – ela perguntou como se escolhesse bem as palavras e Draco se pegou pensando no que responderia.

Afinal, aquela era uma péssima pergunta. Ele não poderia dizer a verdade, já que esta não convinha para aquela situação. Na verdade, só atrapalharia seus planos... Draco pigarreou e se abaixou para pegar sua camisa.

-Normalmente eu conseguia correr mais rápido que ele. A raiva dele sempre foi... inflável. Bastava eu fazer alguma coisa e. ele se irritava. Mas quando eu corria, quando eu deixava algum tempo passar, a raiva parecia se transformar em indiferença.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

-E porque você está me contando isso?

-Porque você me perguntou? – ele arriscou revirando os olhos. Já estava com a camisa devidamente alinhada quando ele disse. –Acho melhor nós irmos dormir agora.

Ela piscou.

-Eu não acho. Na verdade, nós ainda nem falamos sobre sua fantasia. – Gina sabia que aquilo não importava. Para falar a verdade, ela estava interessada na vida e nos aparentes problemas de Draco Malfoy. Apesar de detestá-lo, era reconfortante saber que pelo menos ele era humano.

-Podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora. – ele retrucou firmemente. –Boa noite. – ele disse desaparecendo em seguida e deixando-a só, naquele meio de livros amontoados.

Gina viu a porta se trancando atrás de Draco e suspirou profundamente. Aquele seria o 'jogo' ou o 'plano estratégico' dele? Se fosse, ela teria que pensar muito antes de agir no seu próprio plano.

**N/A: **_Primeiro, desculpem a demora, mas nesses últimos meses tudo tem sido bem sufocante para mim._

_Achei esse capítulo bem parado, mas pelo menos ele mostra que há um certo toque de mistério que envolve Harry Potter. Pelo menos ele não será um personagem à toa. _

_Quanto aos dois irritantes noivos, prometo que no capítulo que vem terá um beijo entre eles, só não sei qual será a profundidade deste._

_O que vocês acharam da Marie? Ela pode parecer muitas coisas, mas isso é proposital. Ela tem várias personalidades e eu realmente me divirto quando a escrevo._

_Bem, é isso. Espero reviews para continuar!_

_E quanto as respostas dos reviews que você mandaram, eu li todos. Sério. Todos mesmo! Mas eu não posso responde-los agora. Mas prometo que, se você mandarem bastantes reviews, eu vou responder a todos eles no próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
